In Sickness, In Health and all inbetween
by LCSeaview
Summary: Chip is taken ill aboard
1. Chapter 1

**SEAVIEW – 5AM**

Chip opened his eyes to the sound of someone knocking on the door. It felt like he had closed his eyes 5 minutes ago instead of the 10 hours since he left his watch.

Disorientated by the door knock Chip wondered who it was.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lee. May I come in?"

Sitting up Chip replied "Yes"

The door opened and Lee said Good morning.

"Is it?" Chip replied.

"You really aren't at your best first thing are you?" Lee joked

"I just need my coffee" Chip replied pulling back the covers and rubbing hand over his face. Feeling a little achy he climbed out of his bunk and walked across to the bathroom.

"You ok?" Lee asked "You look a little off colour? I've never known you to be asleep so early after duty" Lee said sitting down on the edge on Chips desk.

Chip splashing his face with cold water and dabbing dry with his towel. "How did you know I was asleep early?"

"I stopped by around 8 to see if you wanted a chance to win back some of your money with a few hands of gin. You were spark out in your bunk"

"Sorry Lee - I didn't even hear you knock last night"

"That's alright you obviously needed the rest. You feeling alright?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am coming down with something. I've slept for ten hours and still feel as tired as I did hitting the sack last night" Chip said fetching his uniform from his locker.

"Well listen, take it easy today and see how you feel. Be sure to visit the doc if you don't feel better" Lee said sounding concerned for Chip.

"I will. Hopefully a hot shower, fresh uniform and a hot cup of coffee will sort me out"

"I'll grab us some coffee and meet you in the control room before we get started" Lee turned towards the door.

"Thanks Lee – I'll be there in 2o minutes"

Chip headed towards the shower as Lee left to get the coffee.

 **CONTROL ROOM – 5:20 AM**

As promised Lee had fetched coffee for both himself and Chip. Chip came into the control room fresh from his shower and made his way to the control table. Lee handed him his coffee and as he lifted the cup to his lips he realised he couldn't drink it. The smell was enough to convince him he could not keep it down. He made it look like he took a sip so as not to offend Lee but also to stop him from fussing.

"Better?" Lee asked Chip

"Much" Chip lied

Lee noticed that Chip hadn't touched his coffee as he placed it back down on the table. He could read Chip like a book – his first sip of coffee of the day was more like a gulp which half emptied the mug. Today he barely touched it.

They both discussed the plans for the day as this would be their last day at their current position before setting a course for home. The admiral was back at the institute overseeing the final stages of production of new radar equipment for Seaview. Lee was keen to get back to see the progress he had made.

By lunchtime Chip had gone to the missile room to make final checks on the diving bell before a dive later in the afternoon. He had steadily started to feel worse as the day had gone on and felt exhausted carrying out even the simplest of tasks; walking from the control room to the missile room, took every ounce of energy out of him.

"You ok Mr Morton?" Chief Sharkey asked snapping Chip from his thoughts

"I'm fine chief. Why do you ask?" Chip now wondering if his appearance was giving away how bad he felt

"You look a little…warm sir" He gestured to his wet forehead.

Chip raised his hand to wipe away the beads of sweat. "Must be a little warm in here"

The hatch door sounded and Lee walked into the missile room. Chief Sharkey made his way over to the Captain and mentioned that they were almost ready for the mission later in the day. In the meantime Chip tried to continue with his checklist but he was struggling to stay on his feet. He felt a little faint and leaned forward lowering his head and placing his hands on his knees. Lee seen Chip moving in a forward motion and just managed to get out a shout of "CHIP?!" before Mr Morton hit the deck.

Lee ran forward towards Chip. "Chief get the doc on the double"

"Aye, aye Sir" replied Sharkey

Lee turned Chip onto his side putting him in the recovery position. He noticed that Chip was sweating and placed the back of his hand on the XO's forehead. There was no doubt about it – Chip had a fever. As Lee loosened Chips tie, he started to come round.

"What happened?" Chip asked confused as to why he was on the deck

"You passed out" Lee replied as Jamie arrived

Chip tried to sit up but soon realised that that was not a good move. He was dizzy and immediately lay back down as Sharkey arrived with Jamie.

"Dizzy?" Jamie asked

Chip nodded. "Your blood pressure will be in your boots" Jamie put the blood pressure cuff around Chips arm as Lee and Sharkey watched over.

"He's got a fever doc." Lee said

"I'm fine Lee." Chip uttered as Jamie placed a thermometer in his ear.

"If you don't mind me saying sir I think you are far from fine. You look as white as a sheet" Sharkey stated as Lee nodded in agreement.

"Chip how long have you felt unwell?" Jamie asked

"I don't know – since last night I guess; little achy" Chip replied with his eyes closed

"Is it serious doc?" Lee asked

"I think he has the flu. Fever is obvious as is the tiredness, he needs rest" Jamie replied "Let's get you to sick bay"

"No" Chip protested as he moved to sit up against the bulk head with his eyes now open

"Chip, you have a fever of 102 you need to be monitored" Jamie stated

"I'm still on duty" Chip replied

"Chip you are in no condition to carry out your duties –tell him doc" Lee urged his XO

"I'll make you a deal; no duty and complete rest in your cabin" Jamie suggested

Chip opened his mouth to protest but before he had a chance Lee spoke for him. "Seems a good plan to me doc"

Chip rolled his eyes "Come on Sir – See sense" Sharkey said

Lee and Doc helped him to his feet and Sharkey took Lees place as he helped Mr. Morton to his cabin. Lee picked up the checklist and continued with the checks for the dive.

As Chip was helped into his cabin he really wanted to take a shower but did not have the energy to do so. Jamie placed him on his bunk and by the time his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

"Thanks for your help Chief"

"No worries doc – let me know if you need anything" Jamie nodded

As Sharkey left Jamie took out his stethoscope and listened to Chips chest. He re-took his blood pressure and although it was a little low it was coming back up. He got a wash cloth from the bathroom and soaked it in cold water and placed it on Chips forehead. He placed a blanket over the XO and dimmed the lights before making his way to Sickbay leaving him asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Doc and Sharkey left the missile room, Lee had finished up the prep work for the dive with the help of Kowalski and Patterson. An hour later he approached Sickbay and he knocked on the door and entered to find Jamie at his desk.

"Hey doc – how's the patient?" Lee asked as he leaned on the filing cabinet.

"Asleep. I've been to check on him a few times in the last hour. His temperature isn't coming down as quickly as I would like. If it doesn't improve in the next hour I'm putting him on an IV and moving him to sickbay"

"Very well. I'll check on him later this afternoon. I'm sure he needs the rest"

"That he does. He hasn't moved since the Chief and I helped him to his cabin"

Lee began to wonder "You're sure it's just the flu?"

"A bad case of it. I'm sure he will be happy to be heading home. Don't worry Lee – I'll keep a close eye on him"

"Thanks doc"

It wasn't for one moment that Lee doubted Jamie's diagnosis, after all he was a Captain and Jamie was the Doctor. He was thinking that it must be a real bad case of the flu to keep his XO from his duties. With that thought in mind Lee closed the door and headed back up to the control room. He would now have double the work with Chip out sick.

About an hour later Jamie made his way back to Chips cabin, opened the door and walked over to Chips bunk. He removed the wet cloth and took his temperature again. It was still the same. He noticed that his breathing had become a little wheezy. Picking up his stethoscope he carefully moved Chips arm out of his way and listened to his chest. He heard rattles on both sides and was concerned by how quickly this flu had developed in a normally fit and healthy young man.

He decided than he was not happy with Chips condition and made the arrangements to move him to sickbay and within 20 minutes he was changed out of his uniform, attached to an IV drip to rehydrate him and started on a course of antibiotics. Jamie asked Frank to continue with the wet cloth routine to help ease the fever. Chip hadn't flinched despite all the activity.

 **CONTROL ROOM – 5PM**

Lee stood at the control table drinking a cup of coffee in between the yawns he struggled to stifle. He felt a hand upon his shoulder and turned round to see Jamie standing beside him.

"Oh hey doc – Something wrong?"

"I've moved Chip into Sick bay" Jamie stated trying to hush his voice from prying ears.

"His fever hasn't gone down?" Lee asked

Jamie shook his head. "Not only that, he has developed a chest infection"

"So fast?" Lee asked

"It was probably already there if I am honest. I'm going to carry out a chest x-ray in the morning. I don't want to disturb him any more than I need to. He's asleep right now"

"Well probably the best thing for him. I wasn't expecting him to be dancing a jig by tomorrow but I thought his determination would have him in the control room"

"Definitely not. He's on an IV to rehydrate him and antibiotics to fight the infection. He's going to be in sickbay until we return to port"

"It's the best place for him. We just need to convince him of that"

"I don't think he will need much persuading. He hasn't woken up despite being carried from his cabin to sickbay"

Lee was broken out of his train of thought by Sparks "Captain? Admiral Nelson on the line right now"

"Thanks for the update Doc. I'll drop by sickbay as soon as I finish up here" Lee said as he walked with Jamie to the hatch door. Jamie left and Lee walked across to the radio shack to speak to the admiral.

"Hello Admiral"

"Lee good to hear from you. Just to let you know that the production has gone well and we are ready to install the new system in Seaview."

"That's excellent news. I can't wait to take it on a test run" Lee was always eager to test new technology aboard the ship; an eagerness the Admiral shared.

"How long till you are back in port?"

"Probably two days from now"

"Good, good. How are things?"

"It's been a successful mission. No major hiccups although we are a little short-handed"

"Why? What's been going on?"

"Chip sir. He's in Sickbay with a bad flu and chest infection" Lee stated

"Really? " the Admiral sounded concerned

"Yes Sir he is." It has been quite an eventful day when it comes to Mr Morton Lee thought.

"Well don't push it too hard. We need you both fighting fit for the test mission. Keep me updated on his condition will you Lee?"

"Of course Admiral; I'll speak to you soon." Lee handed the mic back to Sparks and made his way back to the control table. First things first – he would need to redo the duty rosters for the next two days then grab some dinner before visiting Chip. It had been a long day and it wasn't over just yet.

 **SICKBAY**

Chip struggled to open his eyes. He knew he wasn't in his cabin and he could feel something sharp in his right hand. He blinked once, twice and opened his eyes. He looked at the wall and familiarised himself with his surroundings. He blinked again and this time when he opened his eyes Jamie was in front of him.

"Hi Chip. How do you feel?" Jamie asked taking a seat beside him

"I won't lie doc. I'm not at my best right now"

"It's a good thing you are in sickbay then"

"How did I get here?" Chip couldn't remember leaving his cabin

"We brought you here a few hours ago"

"Why?" He was confused. The thing he remembered was lying down in his bunk.

"Your fever is still a little on the high side and your breathing is a little wheezy. I needed to keep a close eye on you"

Chip blinked his eyes and shifted around in the bunk.

"Why the IV?" Chip asked bringing his right arm up

"To help rehydrate you and its easy access for the antibiotics. You have a bad case of the flu combined with a chest infection"

"Perfect timing. How's Lee doing?"

"He's fine. Everything is under control. We should dock in a couple of days and you will be here for the duration"

Chip tried to sit up and argue he was needed but his lack of energy and a coughing fit stopped him in his tracks.

"Easy Chip. Here take a sip of water"

Chip leaned forward to take a sip of water. The coolness of the water on his red hot throat was nice. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Jamie put the glass down and grabbed the thermometer and stethoscope. He placed the thermometer in Chips ear and waited for the beep. It read 100.3. The fever was still lingering. Jamie carefully placed the stethoscope on Chips chest. Although the antibiotics had only been going for a couple of hours the beads of sweat were still clinging to the XOs ashen face.

"Frank. Can you get me a fan and some fresh cold water with some ice cubes in it please? We need to break this fever."

"Of course Sir"

As Frank left to fetch the items the doctor ordered, Jamie placed the cold cloth back on Chips forehead. The chest x-ray he planned for morning may have to happen sooner than planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**CPT CRANE CABIN**

It was around 1900 when Lee got back to his cabin. He had changed the rotas, spoken to the crew about the changes, made his reports and spoken to engineering regarding some repairs that had been completed. It had been a long day. He decided to take a shower and change before grabbing some dinner and going to see Chip.

Once ready he left his cabin and went to the ward room. He took a look over some paperwork he needed to finish as he cleaned his plate. Once finished he grabbed the paper work and made his way towards sick bay.

 **SICK BAY – 8PM**

As Lee entered sick bay he could see Jamie looking at an x-ray.

"Is that Chip you're looking at?" Lee asked

"Afraid so" Jamie replied

"I thought you were going to wait until morning to do an x-ray?" Lee asked now rather worried by the urgency of Jamie's actions.

"Well I was but I was concerned that Chip was developing pneumonia and I was right. See here?"

Lee looked over the x-ray as Jamie pointed to the shadow on Chips lungs. He looked over to see Chip asleep with his IV still in and he now had a fan beside him and an icepack around his neck. Lee assumed that they were there to help lower his temperature.

"He has deteriorated quite a bit since we last spoke" Lee sighed

"His temperature is dropping thanks to the fan and icepack but that's not my only worry right now"

"What is?"

"His breathing. The pneumonia is compromising it. Frank…"

"Yes Sir." Frank replied

"Can we get an extra pillow to help prop Mr Morton up?"

"Straight away Sir"

As Frank went to fetch the pillow, Lee and Jamie walked over towards Chips bed. Jamie was right Lee thought; Chips breathing sounded like torture. Every breath seemed a struggle for him.

Frank returned with a pillow and put it behind Chips back. He then placed a fresh cold cloth on his forehead to get rid of the sweat. The pillow seemed to help him breathe a little easier but the movement woke him from his slumber.

Lee fetched a chair and sat beside Chip.

"Hi Chip. I think I already know the answer but how are you feeling?"

"Dandy "Chip croaked

Lee had to laugh at Chips dry wit in the circumstances.

"You don't look it" Lee replied

Chip moved to make a reply but his cough stopped him in his tracks. Lee watched as Chip struggled to catch his breath and laid a hand on his back to help him sit up. Eventually he settled back down.

"This is one… heck of a Flu.. I've.. managed to catch"

"Seems to be more than that" Lee muttered

Jamie walked over to see if Chip was ok and needed to update him.

"Ok Chip – let's check this temperature again." Jamie placed the thermometer in Chips ear and it gave a reading of 101.5.

"How are you feeling?"

Chip sighed and slowly closed his eyes. "I ache all over… Bad… headache, little…. short of breath"

The latter was obvious as he took little pauses to finish his sentences.

"That will be the pneumonia that is causing the shortness of breath"

Chip looked alarmed as he asked "Pneumonia?"

"Yes. I know that sounds serious and it is but we are going to start you on a course of stronger antibiotics to help fight it and give you some oxygen to help you breathe a little easier"

Lee could see that Chip was shocked with the diagnosis and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"When do…..we reach port?" Chip asked

"A couple of days Chip" Lee said softly

"Lee…I"

"Yes you can and yes you will be here until we reach port and yes we will be fine. I've seen to everything Chip. The crew are pulling together…don't worry."

Chip nodded and shifted around trying to get more comfortable where he lay. Jamie caught Lee's attention and both men retired to Jamie's office.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight Jamie –I'll sleep in the bunk opposite"

Jamie could see how worried Lee was about Chip but he needed the rest to run the ship especially if Chip was out of commission.

"You will do no such thing Lee. You need your rest too. I promise if anything changes I will come and get you."

"Doc" Lee started pleading

"Not another word on the subject" Jamie was all too familiar with this style. The number of times Lee began an argument this way and won had been countless. However, he couldn't win this one and deep down he knew Jamie was right.

He went back to say goodnight to Chip but his XO had already fallen back to sleep. Rather than wake him, Lee said his goodnights to Jamie and Frank insisting to be notified should anything change. He lifted his reports and looked back as he left sick bay.

After Lee left, Jamie and Frank changed Chip into some fresh pyjamas and sheets. Frank went to fetch the antibiotics and oxygen that Jamie had asked for. Jamie refreshed the IV bag and administered some pain relief for Chips aches and pains. Frank returned and Jamie started the new antibiotics and placed a nasal cannula on Chips face to help him breathe easier. Finally he gave him a sedative to ensure he had a peaceful nights' sleep. He cleared everything away and turned off the light and headed to his own bed in his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has taken time to read and review the story.**

As Lee walked back to his cabin, Chief Sharkey was walking in his direction.

"Evening Sir. How's Mr Morton doing?"

"He's not too good at the moment if I'm honest Chief"

"I thought it was just a bad flu?" Sharkey asked surprised

"He's developed pneumonia. Docs got him on oxygen to help with his breathing"

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir. Is there anything you need help with?"

"No Chief I'm good but thanks for the offer. I'm going to hit the sack. It's been a long day. I would appreciate it if we could keep this between us for the moment?"

"Of course Sir, Good night"

Lee continued down the corridor to his cabin. He got ready for bed and climbed into his bunk turning out the light. He didn't know how long he lay there but he couldn't sleep .It wasn't because he wasn't tired, in fact he was exhausted. He was worried about Chip and how quickly he had deteriorated. He would feel far happier when they had docked and that was not to say that Jamie wasn't taking very good care of Chip, he was.

He wondered if it would be wise to tell Chip's wife Lynsey, about how ill he was. They had only been married three months and had not got to spend a lot of time together as Chip had been so busy with missions. This shore leave Chip planned to surprise Lynsey with a trip to San Francisco. It was some place she had always wanted to go but Lee doubted that that would be possible during this shore leave.

As he tossed around in his bunk he looked at the clock – 2:40am. He wondered if he was going to get any sleep at all.

 **SICK BAY**

Jamie had gotten up to check on Chip every hour. He checked his temperature and his breathing both of which had not improved. He decided that he would take another x-ray to see how far the pneumonia had developed. Frank helped the doc set up for the x-ray and then helped settle Chip back into bed. Jamie looked at the x –ray and didn't like what he was seeing.

"Frank"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you fetch the Captain for me? On the double"

As Frank left to go get the Captain Jamie walked back over and placed a fresh damp cloth on Chips forehead.

As Lee entered sickbay with Frank, Jamie was surprised to see him dressed in his uniform, especially at 4am.

"Jamie? – How is he?"

"Lee he is not improving. We need to get him to port and into medbay as soon as possible."

"His breathing sounds worse"

"It is. I've increased the oxygen to make him more comfortable but the rate he is going I may have to intubate him"

Things had really taken a downward turn during the night. If Lee was worried before it had escalated to anxious as he could see and hear the visible decline in Chip's condition.

"Ok. I'm going to contact the institute and alert them. I'll be back"

Lee shot out of sickbay and made his way to wake up Sparks.

 **CONTROL ROOM – 4:20am**

"This is SSRN Seaview calling Nelson Institute – priority message over"

"This is Nelson Institute. Go ahead Seaview" the familiar voice of Kathy came over the radio

Sparks handed the mic to Lee.

"This is Cpt Crane. We have a medical emergency aboard and require a helicopter to rendezvous with Seaview at once over"

"Cpt Crane – We have been hit with a tropical storm here. Nothing can fly in or out of the area."

Lee washed his hand over his face as Sparks looked on. Nothing was working in Chips favour.

"Kathy this is urgent – is there any indication of how long the storm will last?

"I'm sorry Lee – they reckon it will be within the area for up to 24 hours"

As Lee looked at his watch he realised that the Seaview would be docking into Santa Barbara by that time.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Kathy asked

Lee thought for a minute. He decided that he needed to update the Admiral. Never did it cross his mind yesterday that Chips 'bad flu' would turn into this.

"I need to speak to the Admiral" he requested

"I'll contact him straight away Lee and get him to radio you"

"Thanks Kathy – out"

Lee handed the mic back to Sparks and made his way back to Sickbay.

As soon as Lee got to Jamie's office he asked "Any luck?"

Lee shook his head. "There is a tropical storm at home – they reckon it will last for 24 hours"

Jamie sighed and realised that getting Chip back to port was now not going to be a possibility any time soon.

"How is he?" Lee asked as he crouched down beside his XO

"He's still the same. We will continue to monitor the breathing and do the best we can"

"I'm waiting on the Admiral radioing back to update him. I'm going to ask him to speak to Lynsey. I need to warn her before we dock"

"That would be best"

" ? I have Admiral Nelson on the radio Sir" Sparks announced over the intercom

Lee walked across to the mic to respond "Thanks Sparks – I'll be right there. Look after him Doc"

"I'll keep you updated"

Lee left sick bay and headed back to the control room towards the radio shack.

"Admiral?"

"Lee? What the devil is going on?

"It's Chip Sir"

"He is the medical emergency?"

"Yes Sir"

"I thought you said it was a bad flu?"

"It was Sir but he has since deteriorated and has now developed pneumonia and complications with his breathing. Doc needs him ashore as quickly as possible"

"How long until you dock?"

"Another day at least"

"Bring her up to flank and give it everything she's got"

"Aye aye Sir. Admiral I need you to warn Lynsey before we reach port"

"Of Course. "

"Thank you Sir"

"Lee? How bad is he?"

Lee sighed and paused before he answered.

"He's in bad shape Admiral. Jamie thinks he is going to have to intubate him if his breathing continues to get worse"

Nelson paused before he continued. "OK Lee. I'll go and see Lynsey first thing. Keep me posted"

"Yes Sir" Lee ended the conversation and handed the mic back to Sparks. He looked at his watch, it was going to be another long day.

 **SANTA BARBARA – 7am**

As Harry parked his car outside the Morton residence he had took one final look at his watch. He was sure Lynsey would be awake and getting ready for work by now.

Lynsey and Chip met over a year ago at medbay. Lee had spent a few days recovering after another ONI mission where he had picked up a broken arm and a concussion. Lynsey was one of the nurses taking care of him and immediately she hit things off with Chip. His beautiful blue eyes had worked their magic on the petite brunette. Chip visited Lee every day until he plucked up the courage to ask her out. Six months later Chip asked Lynsey to marry him. She accepted and they married in early May before Chip left for several missions on Seaview.

Harry opened his car door and made his way up the pathway which was pristine with flower boarders and a lush green lawn. Even with all the gusts of wind from the storm the Morton garden looked in good shape. He rang the doorbell and waited for Lynsey to answer the door.

"Admiral?"

"Good morning Lynsey. Can I come in? I'm sorry to call so early"

"Please do come in….is something wrong? What's happened to Chip?" Lynsey asked in a panic

Lynsey knew that Seaview was often involved in dangerous missions. Not that Chip ever told her the finer details but she knew he did that so as not to worry her. Harry came in and Lynsey showed him into the front room.

"Seaview is alright but Chip has been taken ill aboard."

Lynsey immediately looked alarmed. "What's wrong with him?"

"When I spoke to Lee yesterday he had said that Chip was in Sickbay with a bad flu"

Lynsey knew that her husband did not cave in to illness so easily. He was a very fit man and had barely had a sniffle the whole time she had known him.

"This is sounding worse than a bad flu Admiral if he is in Sick bay"

"Lee has been in touch this morning to say that Chip has now developed pneumonia and he has had some complications with his breathing. Jamie wanted to have him brought ashore as soon as possible but the storm has stopped air traffic for the moment"

"Ok… So what's the plan?" Lynsey tried to remain calm on the outside at least. Her heart rate had just shot through the roof.

"They are due to dock tomorrow afternoon. Jamie will monitor him closely then he will be transferred to medbay"

"Has he been intubated?" Lynseys' medical knowledge was acting as both a curse and a blessing at this moment. She knew how serious pneumonia could be but that he could be treated successfully.

"Not yet but Lee did say that Jamie was considering it if he didn't improve. We wanted to warn you of the situation before they docked"

"Thank you Admiral. I appreciate it. Please can you keep me updated if you hear from Lee?"

"Of Course I will. I'll keep you up to date with a schedule so you can meet him tomorrow." The Admiral could see the worry in her tearing eyes and tried his best to reassure her. "Chips a fighter Lynsey"

"I'm just worried. I've never known him to be ill. I just pray that he comes out of this alright" Lynsey became upset at that thought of her husband suffering and she couldn't be there to help him.

Harry placed his arm around her. "Jamie will take good care of him. I have no doubt that Lee will not be very far from him either... he has probably moved the control room into sickbay just to make sure he can see Chip at all times"

Lynsey gave out a small giggle. She knew how protective Lee and Chip were towards one another. She felt slightly more at ease knowing Lee was with her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEAVIEW – 10AM**

Lee had taken the Admirals advice and placed Seaview at full speed. They were around two hours ahead of schedule. He tried to get on with the daily tasks and duties as well as keeping in close contact with Jamie. After he had completed his control room checks he made his way down to sickbay.

As he arrived Jamie was doing some checks on Chip.

"How are things here Jamie?"

"He is resting comfortably. Temp is sitting at 101 so we are continuing with the fan and ice pack as you can see"

"Is his fever ever going to break?" Lee was starting to become frustrated with the lack of progress.

"That's the thing with fevers – they can be quite a stubborn thing"

As Lee and Jamie were talking Chip starting to cough. They tried to help him sit up and get rid of any residue from his lungs. As Chip leaned forward he grabbed Lee's arm and lay his head on his shoulder. Jamie took out his stethoscope and placed it on Chips back. It sounded like his lungs were flooding. and Jamie felt his time frame of being forced to intubate Chip was becoming shorter.

Chip managed to control his coughing and his breathing which Lee had noticed had become more laboured.

"Lee…"

"Yes Chip"

"Do me …..a..favour?"

"Of course anything you know that"

"Lyns"

"We have told her what to expect when we dock"

"Not …that"

"What?" Lee was confused. Chip wasn't making any sense

"Love of my…..life" He struggled to say.

Lee could feel the meaning behind the words of his XO. He knew what he was asking him to do but Lee was refusing to accept the way Chip was thinking.

"I know she is Chip and you can tell her later when you see her" Lee said affectionately. He was trying his best to inject hope for him to hang onto. No sooner had Lee finished his thoughts of hope when Chips eyes slid shut and his grip around Lees arm slackened. His heavy head fell back and Lee was forced into supporting all of Chips body weight. He could feel his own heartbeat speed up in a panic.

"DOC!" Lee shouted so loudly that Jamie heard the panic in his voice.

Jamie rushed over and placed his ear by Chips mouth.

"He's stopped breathing… FRANK!"

Jamie confirmed what Lee had feared. Lee clung on to him and supported his head back onto the pillow as Jamie scrambled to get the intubation tray. Lee stepped back and strangely felt a calmness descend around him. He looked at Chip lying there with his arm stretching over the edge of the bunk and his left arm across his chest; his wedding band shinning in the dim light.

Jamie came back over and immediately removed the pillow and tilted Chips head back.

"Frank I need some suction"

Lee was snapped out of his daydream with the orders Jamie was now barking at Frank. As he watched Jamie clear Chips airway and place a tube down his throat he thought about what Chip had said. Lynsey was the love of his life and he knew that he was hers. He wasn't about to watch that slip away so soon after them finding one another.

Jamie attached the tube to a ventilator and checked the placement of the tube. He was satisfied with the intubation and walked over to Lee.

"Lee…Lee" Jamie tried to get the Captains attention

"We need to get him to port now" Lee stated

"I agree but with the storm we can't do anything at the moment" Jamie reminded him

"The flying sub"

"What about it?" Jamie asked with a puzzled look

"We could put him on the flying sub and stay submerged until we get near port"

"The flying sub isn't equipped for medical transfer"

"I know but we could rig up something to get him home" Lee reasoned out loud

"Lee.."

"Tell me Jamie…is he going to make it if we don't do something now?" He didn't want to ask the question but deep down he knew he had too. Not just for his own sanity but for the sake of Lynsey and Chip.

Jamie just didn't know. Chip's condition was critical and he had done everything he could to help him.

"I don't know Lee"

"If I can get him to medbay at least Lynsey could be by his side. It's… what he wants. I have to try" Lee had those seem pleading eyes as always but even Jamie couldn't disagree with him now. Jamie knew that Lee would do anything for Chip and vice versa. He nodded and Lee left Sick bay to start the process. Anything was worth a shot at this stage of the game.

Lee ran along to the missile room and found Sharkey there with Kowalski and Patterson.

"Chief"

"Yes Sir"

"Gather Kowalski and Patterson and meet me in my cabin in five minutes"

"Aye aye Sir"

As Lee left Patterson and Ski came over to the Chief as they heard their names being mentioned.

"What's all that about Chief? The Captain seems a bit agitated" Patterson asked

"I don't know so why don't we go find out. Come on…on the double"

 **Captain Crane's Cabin**

Lee reached his cabin and made his way over to his desk drawers. He opened them all until he located the plans for the flying sub. He laid them out of a desk and fetched a pencil from the pot on the corner.

Chief and his crew arrived. Lee was sure they would be wondering why they were all here.

"As you know Mr Morton has been taken ill. His condition has deteriorated and we need to get him to port"

Sharkey noticed the flying sub plans on the Captain's desk.

"Are we taking him on the flying sub?" Chief asked surprised.

"Yes"

"But Sir the Flying Sub isn't equipped for a casualty"

"I Know Chief but we don't have a choice. There is a storm back at home and we can't get a helicopter to us for at least a day - He doesn't have that kind of time to play with."

Chief, Ski and Patterson could now understand the urgency of the Captain.

"So what do you need us to do Sir? " Patterson asked

"I need you to come up with adjustments to help carry Chip plus Doc back to port. They will have medical equipment such as IVs and a ventilator" Another sure sign that the Captain was rattled. He referred to Mr Morton as Chip - a slip in front of the crew that had never happened before.

The three men looked over the plans and began brainstorming ideas.

"I need this as quickly as possible men" Lee said pleading

"We will do our best Captain" Kowalski said.

"I'll be in the control room when you have a plan"

Lee made his way back to speak to Sparks. He asked him to get in touch with the institute so he could inform the Admiral of his plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nelsons Office**

"Angie I need you to call Chips wife please. I need to speak to her it's urgent"

"Yes Admiral" Angie immediately accessed Chips personnel file and dialled the number the Admiral had requested.

After Nelson had heard from Lee he needed to update Lynsey. He stood by his office window and watched the storm rage along the sea front. He wasn't sure if Lee's plan was going to work but they had to try.

Angie broke his train of thought as she came into his office "I have Lynsey on the phone Sir"

Nelson made his way across to his desk and picked up the phone. "Hello Lynsey? I have an update for you. There has been a slight change of plan"

 **Morton Residence**

After the Admiral had called, Lynsey had all the details spinning in her head along with a lot of questions and a lot of what ifs.

She decided she needed to snap out of questioning things she couldn't control. First thing that was for certain was that Chip was going to be spending some time in med bay. He was going to need things – pyjamas, shaving kit, clean clothes. She went upstairs to their bedroom and grabbed a small suitcase and started to pack the items on the list in her head.

She decided against calling Chips parents until she knew more. Today was her day off from work and she would need time off once Chip was admitted. She finished packing the case grabbing the last of Chips shaving kit from the bathroom. She got her jacket and purse from the closet and fetched the car keys from the hook holder in the kitchen. She opened the front door to a gale force wind that almost swept her back inside. She ran to the car and placed the suitcase in the trunk and left for the hospital to arrange her leave and wait for Chip to arrive.

 **Seaview**

Jamie was keeping close watch on Chip as he waited for Lee to return. Chips fever stayed at a steady 100.1 despite the IV antibiotics, cold wash cloth the ice pack and the fan. The good news was that Jamie had taken pressure off his lungs by intubating him. He replaced the empty IV bag with a new saline bag and administered his dose of antibiotics.

Lee came back to Sickbay and updated Jamie on his course of action briefly before going back to the control room. Jamie was exhausted. He had spent most of the night tending to Chip and he was getting to the stage of requiring sleep. He took his stethoscope and placed it on the side table before making his way over to a bunk where he lay down and closed his eyes.

 **Control Room – 1pm**

Lee stood at the table tapping his pencil on the table. It had been over an hour since he spoke to the Chief and his crew regarding the flying sub. His anxiety level was rising the longer he had to wait.

As he lifted the mic to contact Sharkey, he came into the control room closely followed by Patterson and Kowalski and a team from engineering.

"We have a plan Sir. What do you think?"

Lee studied the plans and the men really had stepped up to the mark.

"Excellent Chief. How long till the adjustments are made?"

"Should be completed within the hour Sir"

"Then hop to it. Every spare set of hands we can fit into the flying sub"

"Aye aye Sir. OK men you heard the captain lets get this done on the double"

The team gathered their equipment and made their way to the flying sub and began their work.

 **Seaview**

"CAPTAIN!" Sharkey yelled from the Flying sub hatch

"Are you finished?!"Lee asked anxiously

"Yes Sir. Tell Doc it's a go"

Lee ran the length of the control room and made his way aft to Sickbay. He opened the door and found Jamie asleep. He gently shook him awake.

"Jamie? We are ready to go. Make preparations to move Mr Morton"

"On the double Captain" Jamie struggled to get out of the bunk as he was a bit disorientated from being asleep.

Lee walked over to Chip and leaned in towards his ear "We are getting you home bud. Lynseys waiting". He grabbed his shoulder with a reassuring grip and hoped that Chip could hear him.

Jamie gathered extra bags of saline, antibiotics and pain relief along with a few other pieces of medical equipment he may need on the journey back to Santa Barbara. Kowalski and Sharkey arrived with a stretcher to transport Chip to the flying sub.

Jamie supervised the stretcher party "Ok men – gently as possible. Chief? Try and lift from the shoulders whilst supporting his head. Be very careful of the tube. Ski – support the legs" Lee grabbed the IV bag so as it would get tangled up when they moved him.

"Ok Ski on three….1,2,3" Chief counted

They carefully lifted Chip from the bunk to the stretcher and lay him down. Jamie checked the position of his tube and IV before lifting a blanket over him.

"Ok - GO!" Jamie yelled with almost excitement in his voice but in reality it was relief.

They managed to manoeuvre the XO onto the adjusted Flying Sub. As Jamie got Chip settled, Sharkey prepared FS1 for launch. Lee stood back to let Jamie work. In a way he didn't want his friend to leave the ship but knew it was for the best.

"Sir we are ready to go" Sharkey said

"Ready Doc?" Lee asked

"As we will ever be" Jamie replied

"Very well. I'll radio ahead to warn the Admiral"

"Before you go Lee, I noted Chips vitals and medical treatment down" Jamie handed Lee a sheet of paper with the details

"Ok Doc. I'll pass this along"

Kowalski and the Captain made their way back up to the control room and closed the hatch. They felt the flying sub launch as they stood in the nose of the ship. Lee watched as they left his sight line.

"He'll be ok Sir. Back on his feet before you know it" Ski said.

"Fingers crossed Ski"

Lee left the observation nose and made his way to contact the institute. He informed them that the medical transfer had left and passed along the details doc had given him. He gave them an estimated time of arrival and the waiting began.


	7. Chapter 7

The flying sub made it back to port safely. Their journey had been hampered by the backlash of the storm. They had to fight against the strong waves but had made it. Chip was none the worse for the journey.

They transferred Chip to medbay as soon as they docked. Lynsey had been waiting for hours for them to arrive but now sat by her husband's bedside holding his hand and sweeping back his damp blond hair.

As she looked around his bed, she was familiar with the medical equipment. He was still attached to the ventilator and now he had a monitor attached tracing his heartbeat. He had a BP cup around his left arm and the IV still remained in his right. His temperature was a steady 100. She was so absorbed by all that surrounded Chip that she hadn't realised Jamie was standing next to her.

"Lynsey?"

"Jamie I'm so sorry I'm not paying much attention"

"Don't worry" He said with a smile. "I thought you might want an update on his condition"

Lynsey nodded. "How's he doing?"

"Well, we have repeated the chest x-ray and it shows that the pneumonia is still pretty much the same. I'm going to try a different antibiotic and try adding back the fan and cold compress on his forehead"

"He isn't any better?"

Although Jamie agreed with Lynseys observation he also thought he was in a better position in medbay than on Seaview.

"He's not any worse Lynsey. Let's stay positive"

"You're right; take this day by day" Lynsey smiled weakly whilst trying to stay optimistic. She turned back towards Chip and watched his chest rise and fall in tune with the ventilator.

Jamie wrote up the new orders and administered the new medication. When he came back into the room he wanted to ask Lynsey a few things before he left for the night.

"Lynsey had Chip been complaining of feeling unwell? Before he left for the mission I mean." Jamie asked

"Not at all. In fact I was saying earlier to the Admiral how I had never known him to have had a cold. Why do you ask?" Lynsey wondered if Jamie thought there was something else to this.

"I just concerned that this has moved so quickly"

"I take it Chip hadn't been to see you during the mission? - Not even with the flu symptoms"

Jamie shook his head "The first I knew was when the Chief came to my office saying Chip had passed out".

Lynsey was puzzled by all of this. "Mind you, would it surprise you if Chip had felt unwell and tried to hide it from you?...or even Lee"

"I could see how he would try and keep me out of the loop but Lee? You know how those two are"

Lynsey smiled as she knew exactly what Jamie meant. The two were as close as brothers and she doubted that even Chip could hide anything from the commander.

Jamie tried to entice Lynsey to have some dinner with him and get some rest but she wasn't for moving. She sat in the chair next to Chip for the rest of the night, never letting go of his hand. She fell asleep with her head on his bed.

As daylight broke, a high pitched noise echoed around the room shocking Lynsey from her fitful sleep. She looked around and her eyes fell onto the monitor. Chip had arrested.

As the room filled with doctors and nurses, Lynsey was ushered into the corner of the room. She knew this drill - Code Blue.

"No pulse, Start CPR…Time 5:43am" A nurse stated

As one nurse removed the ventilator from the intubation tube to an ambu bag the other began chest compressions. Lynsey brought her hands up to her face as the tears started to fall. She shook her head in disbelief at the sight before her.

"Can I have 6 of epi and charge to 180" a doctor ordered.

"8, 9, 10" The nurse continued to count the compressions she performed on Chips bare chest.

"Clear" The doctor said as he placed the paddles and the nurses moved out of the way.

Chip jolted above the bed. "Still no pulse…charge again" The doctor was running through the code procedure.

"Clear" Another shock but with this time the desired affect; a steady heartbeat.

At the sound of Chip coming back, Lynsey slid down the wall and rested her head on her knees as she sobbed. The medical team placed him back onto the ventilator and made a few other checks. Lynsey felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up through her blurry wet eyes. The man helped her up and pulled her close. She didn't want to let go of him. She was so scared she was going to lose Chip and needed someone to keep her standing; and the Captain did just that.


	8. Chapter 8

As Chip was rushed off for tests, Lee took Lynsey for a cup of coffee to help her calm down and regain her composure . Seaview had docked 30 minutes earlier and he had made his way to Medbay as quickly as he could.

Lynsey was sitting stunned by the events of the day so far. Lee handed her the cup and her hands visibly shook. Lee sat down and put his own cup on the table and put his hands around Lynseys to steady her grip.

"Thank you Lee….Not just for this but for getting him back as quickly as you did"

"We did what we had to. Just don't tell the Admiral about the repair bill"

Lynseys smiled softly. Lee was such a good friend to Chip and had made her feel so welcome into their group of friends and family of Seaview. He felt he had become like her brother in the past year.

"He's a strong man Lynsey. He won't lie down for anything" Lee said softly

Lynsey nodded in agreement as her tears returned. Lee pulled her close as they waited for Chip to return.

They waited for what seemed an eternity. Lynsey with her head on Lees shoulder and his arm around her for support. Jamie emerged from the x-ray department and they both stood up as he approached.

"Take a seat" Jamie said

"How is he Jamie?" Lynsey asked anxiously

"Lynsey as you know Chip suffered a cardiac arrest. He had developed pleural effusion which had in turn put pressure on the heart and caused the arrest"

"What is that?" Lee asked. He didn't have any medical knowledge and was beginning to feel a little lost in the conversation. One thing he was sure of – none of what Jamie was saying sounded like good news

"It's a build-up of fluid between the lining of your lungs and the chest wall" Jamie replied

"So what's next?" Lynsey asked

"We have drained the fluid using a needle and put in a drain" Jamie said

Lee closed his eyes at the description. He was not usually a squeamish person but the thought of a needle being put into Chips chest made him feel nauseous.

Jamie continued "His breathing has improved and the good news is that his temp is down below 100"

Although it all sounded dramatic the words both Lee and Lynsey clung onto were 'breathing improved' and 'temp down'.Jamie explained that they were bringing Chip back to his room and they could see him in a few minutes. Lynsey broke down with the relief she felt at that moment. She wanted so badly to see him to see for herself that he was ok.

By late afternoon although not out of the woods, Chip had improved. He was starting to breathe by himself and his temperature was continuing to drop. His heart rate had stayed steady since his earlier scare.

Both Lynsey and Lee had stayed by his bedside neither wanting to leave. Lynsey had held his hand the entire time moving around his wedding band to feel close to him. Lee had told him the story of how they had got him to shore and that Chip should expect a bill soon from the Admiral.

Chip was aware of people beside him. He was sure that Lynsey was holding his left hand – he knew her touch and felt at ease with her so close. He could hear Lee's voice near him but couldn't make out if he was in the room or close by. He wanted to open his eyes to see what was going on but it felt like his eyes had been glued shut. He thought if he could feel Lynseys hand, she would feel his. He mustered all the strength he could and gripped her hand as best he could.

"He squeezed my hand!" Lynsey almost leaped out of her chair as did Lee.

"Chip darling? Can you hear me?" She stood over his bed and waited for some eye movement. Instead she felt him squeeze her hand again.

"Come on Chip…Let me see those eyes " Lee urged

Chip could hear them both and was trying his hardest to open his eyes. With all his might he managed to force his eyes open. Everything was blurry but he could make out figures before him. He blinked again to clear the fuzz and kept doing so until he could make out Lynseys face. He tried to smile but realised he had a tube down his throat. He lifted his right hand to his mouth but Lee stopped him as he thought he may pull out his IV.

"It's ok Chip. The tube is there to help you breathe" Lee said.

Lynsey went to get Jamie and they both came back in. Jamie checked Chips breathing and his other vitals.

"It's good to have you back with us Chip. I need you to do me a favour? I'm going to remove the tube and I need you to cough when I say go. Do you understand?"

Chip blinked.

"Ok Chip….one two three GO!"

Jamie pulled the tube and Chip coughed. As he tried to get his breath back Jamie moved his bed up so he could see where he was.

"Have a drink of water…Small sips sweetheart" Lynsey held the straw for him as he smiled back at her. He was so happy to see her.

"What happened?" Chip croaked

"You developed pneumonia. The infection took hold and you stopped breathing" Jamie said, He wasn't sure how much Chip remembered but gave him pieces of information at a time so as not to overwhelm him.

"I remember being in sickbay. How did I get here?" Chip asked

Lee explained how the crew had adapted FS1 after news of the storm broke.

"Why do I have a tube in my side Doc?"

Jamie explained how events of earlier in the day had unfolded. Telling Chip he had suffered a cardiac arrest was never going to be easy but needed to be done. Lynsey held his hand the entire time and she felt his grip tighten as Jamie told the story.

"That will explain why my chest hurts." It was a lot to absorb at one time and he took a breath. "How long will I have to be in here?" Chip asked

"I would say at least a week barring no further complications" Jamie replied

Lee watched Chip roll his eyes as the Doc told him of his enforced hospital stay but Lee's experience had taught him the next part would be the toughest answer for Chip to take.

"And how long before I can return to duty?" he asked quietly

"I'm going to say at least 4-6 weeks. I that's a generous estimate Chip. We are going to have to see what the coming days and weeks bring. It's a bad case of pneumonia - it has knocked you completely off your feet" Jamie explained

"You don't have to tell me that Doc - I feel I have been hit by a train"

"Which is exactly why you can't return to duty until I know you are fit."

Lee tried hard to stifle a smirk; not because of what Jamie was saying but because Chip would have to get a taste of the medicine he had been forced on several occasions - Chip made him suffer every time.

"You're enjoying this aren't you? " Chip asked despite his current ill state.

"I never said a thing" Lee threw his hands up in defence as both Lynsey and Jamie laughed. Chip would have joined in too if it hadn't hurt so much. He thought that Lee was entitled to have a small victory - for now at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**7PM Medbay**

Chip had drifted in and out of sleep for the last few hours. Jamie and Lee had persuaded Lynsey to take a break. Lee insisted that she go home and that he would stay until she came back. Jamie had been checking on Chip and the output from the drain was reducing. His breathing was steady with the nasal cannula and he was resting comfortable.

Lee had drifted off for a few minutes in the chair next to Chip. As Jamie put the bedrail back up the clicking sound woke Lee out of his light sleep. Jamie smiled at him and told him everything was fine as he left for his office.

Lee decided to get up out of the chair and stretch his legs and he walked over to the window and looked out over the base.

"You won't see much from there" Chip said

Lee turned around to see Chip awake and trying to push himself up the bed he had been confined to. Lee could see the discomfort of his friend and wished he could help him feel better. Instead he thought he would just try chatting to him - he felt it had been so long since they had a conversation that wasn't over a hospital bed or a drug induced state.

"You're right. Total darkness out there" Lee said as he made his way to the bottom of the hospital bed.

"What time is it?" Chip asked still groggy from all the medication

"It's just after nineteen hundred hours. How do you feel?"

"Better than I did when I first came round"

"That's understandable. You have had a rough couple of days my friend"

"You can say that again. I'm sorry for all the trouble this has caused" Chip said looking rather sheepish. He felt he had caused a huge upset with all that everyone had done to help him this far.

"Trouble? Chip….I'm just glad you are ok. You don't need to apologise for being ill"

Chip sighed as he shifted around again. Lee could see something was bothering him besides the obvious.

"What's on your mind Chip?"

"A lot of things"

"Tell me" Lee sat down on the bed beside Chip.

"I remember being in Sick bay struggling for breath thinking that I'm not going to make it. I'm never going to see Lynsey again"

This made both men reflect on the past couple of days and Lee could see how visibly upset Chip was. He was a man who was what Lee called a silent steadier - went about his work, never rocked the boat but instead steadied it.. Within the last few hours the quiet XO had suffered a cardiac arrest, undergone a procedure to save his life and woken up somewhere not knowing how he got there. Lee knew that all of that weighed heavily on Chip's mind although he would never say it but he also knew what scared him the most was not being around for Lynsey.

"I can't begin to imagine the fear you must have felt in the past few days but... what I can tell you is that you survived it. You made it home to her and you are improving all the time. You just need to take each day as it comes" Lee said as he gripped Chips shoulder reassuringly.

Chip nodded and took a breath as he tried to compose himself. He knew he had to get himself together before Lynsey came back. She had had more than enough to worry about in the last few days. He knew Lee was right….one day at a time.

Jamie came back into the room and noticed the quietness of the room. The darkness now meant that the room was lit only by the few dim lights surrounding them. It almost felt like the mood he had walked into and he needed to brighten the horizon for both patient and visitor.

"Chip how would you feel about taking a walk?" Jamie asked. He knew that he may be pushing Chips limits so early but if he could show Chip that he could do something, anything it may improve his spirits.

Chip thought that Jamie was joking. Right now Chip didn't have the energy to move let alone walk.

"Walk?" He asked almost sarcastically

"I'm not talking a marathon just down the corridor. We need to get you moving"

"Come on Chip. What do you say?" Lee asked him trying to encourage him to push on with his recovery

Chip thought and nodded. He needed to start somewhere and there was no time like the present. Jamie moved the bed into the upright position and lowered the bedrail. He brought over a wheelchair to hold the oxygen tank and he would hold the drain as soon as they got moving. If they got moving.

"Ok Chip. Swing your legs round slowly and sit up" Jamie advised

Lee stood at the other side of Jamie ready to help Chip if he needed it. He slowly moved his legs round and sat up. Almost immediately he felt dizzy. Lee and Jamie grabbed his arms and Chips head fell onto Lee's shoulder. He felt like a rag doll - he had no control over his head and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to be able to get out of bed.

"You are going to feel a little dizzy for a few moments but it will pass" Jamie said

Chip took shallow breaths and the oxygen was helping him not to pass out. He could feel his breath rattle in his chest and it was an unnerving feeling. Once the dizziness passed he lifted his head and prepared to stand up.

With the help of Lee and Jamie he stood up and walked very slowly into the corridor. It had exhausted him but he was glad he had done it especially when he looked down the corridor and seen Lynsey watching him take his first steps to recovery. He smiled at his beautiful wife and she seen those beautiful blue eyes she fell so in love with. Chip didn't make it far down the corridor that night but it was enough to convince Lynsey that things were going to be ok. He made it back to his room and back into bed and swiftly fell asleep.

Satisfied with the progress his friend was making, Lee left shortly afterwards and Lynsey watched her husband sleep peacefully. He still had the nasal cannula to help him with his breathing but Jamie had removed the drain and IV. She moved the bedrail down and moved into the bed with him something she knew she shouldn't have done but she didn't care. She lay her head close to his and put her hand on his chest. She found it reassuring that she could feel his chest rise and fall. She kissed him on the lips and said "You are the love of my life Chip Morton".

He gripped her hand tightly never letting go as they slept until early next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Crane Residence**

Lee opened his eyes to the sun streaming in his bedroom window. He picked up his watch from the bedside table and noticed it was 6am. He was usually getting ready for work by now but today he savoured the extra time he had been in bed. In the past few days he had barely slept and it had caught up with him when he got home last night from the hospital. However he would now have to make a move to report to the office. After taking a shower he put on his uniform and headed towards the hospital to visit Chip before starting work.

 **Medbay – 7:30 AM**

Lynsey had woken up around 6am and decided that since Chip was still asleep she would head home, shower and collect a few more things. She had been back almost half an hour and was now sitting waiting on her husband to wake up.

The duty nurse had been by to check his vitals and recorded them on his chart. As she waited she had called Chips parents to update them on the situation. Naturally they were very distressed to learn of their son's condition and were going to fly over from New York within the next few days. Lynsey was deep in thought when she felt Chips hand move beneath hers. She looked up and noticed he was restless. He shifted around in the bed for a few seconds then he slowly opened his eyes. She could see him trying to process his surroundings then he lay his eyes on her. She smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Morning beautiful" He croaked

"Hi there. How do you feel?" She asked moving to fetch him a glass of water.

He didn't get a chance to reply as he started to cough. Although the drain was out and the pneumonia had improved slightly with the antibiotics, Chip still wheezed heavily. The coughing subsided and Chip tried to catch his breath whilst holding his side from the pain the drain had caused him.

"I'm good" He managed

"You're not a very good liar Chip" She laughed. She offered him a sip of cool water.

"I know" He coughed again taking the water. He hands were a little shaky and Lynsey steadied the glass for him.

"Good morning Chip. How are we today?" asked Jamie as he came into the Morton's room for now

"I'm better than I was Doc"

"Glad to hear it. The nurse tells me you had a peaceful night. Let's hope we can have a few more like that to help with your recovery"

"About that Doc, any chance of springing from here?"

"I'm afraid not Chip. I know you want to go home and not rest and return to work but it's not going to happen before Friday."

"It was worth a shot I guess" Chip said rather dejectedly

"How is he doing Jamie?" Lynsey asked placing the glass of water down for Chip

"He's is doing better. He is still weak and he is going to need plenty of rest but we are going to repeat his chest x ray this morning and get him up and moving too. First we need you to eat something. How about some breakfast?" Jamie asked

Chip was not in the mood for food "I don't think so Jamie. I have no appetite" Chip replied

"I'm not surprised. The medication we have you on has that as a side effect I'm afraid"

"How about some ginger ale and crackers? Just a little?" Lynsey tried her best to persuade Chip to eat. That was something she nor anyone else for that matter had ever needed to do.

"Ok honey, I'll try" Chip said. Although he didn't want to eat anything right now he didn't want Lynsey to worry further.

"I know its hard Chip but you need to try and eat. It will help replace the weight you have lost but it will boost your energy levels. That will help with your recovery"

"I'll try Doc. Lyns makes a better case than you though just so you know that"

"No doubt about it" Jamie replied.

Lynsey could see Chip was starting to tire. Jamie said he would be back to check on him later when he had had his x ray. Lynsey made her way to the cafeteria to fetch the ginger ale and crackers but doubted that Chip would stay awake long enough for her to return. When she got to the elevator she bumped into Lee in his dressed blue uniform and looking more relaxed than last night.

"Good morning Lynsey. How's Chip? Any change? How are you?" He almost knocked Lynsey over with his string of questions

"Morning Lee it's good to see you looking a bit more rested. He is fine. If you hurry you might catch him before he falls asleep. I'm just going to get some things from the cafeteria. Would you like a coffee?"

"That would be fantastic thank you" he calmed a little more knowing Chip was ok. Lynsey too - they got on rather well with one another.

Lee made his way down the corridor towards his XOs room. He didn't quite manage to get to him as Lynsey predicted he was spark out. He pulled up a chair and waited for Lynsey to return. He listened to Chip as he slept still hearing the terrible wheezing but it was music to his ears. That awful moment on Seaview when he realised his best friend had stopped breathing was one if not the most frightening things he ever had to suffer.

Lynsey returned a few minutes and spotted that Chip was asleep. They chatted for a bit before Lee had to leave for work. He kissed her goodbye saying he would return after duty tonight and made his way to Jamie's office.

"Knock knock"

"Lee..good to see you. What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to see Chip. I didn't quite get here before he fell asleep"

"Yes that's going to be just about his only task over the coming days. He is still very weak"

Jamie could see that Lee was worried. He was agitated, anxious and he looked tired. It had been a stressful few days for the Captain but he had handled it as he did everything else - calmly and controlled.

"Something you want to ask Lee?"

"As his CO I should be asking you when he will return to full duty.." Lee stopped

"But"...Jamie asked

"Really as his friend I want to know will he be able to return to full duty?" Lee didn't want to ask the question but he knew that he needed to know.

" I won't lie that he has a way to go to get there and obviously he will need to undergo a physical and fitness test"

"Any permanent damage? To the lungs I mean?" Lee was asking as he knew being fit for full duty meant being able to dive. He wanted to know if the after effects of pneumonia could cause an issue for his return to duty

"There may be some scarring on the lungs caused by the pneumonia but we won't know until he has finished the antibiotics and had several more x rays. In saying that, he is a fit and normally healthy young man and I can't see anything stopping him from being fit to serve"

"4-6 weeks recovery time you think?" Lee asked

"I would play safe and assume six. I am curious Lee..The day before Chip was taken ill"

"What about it?"

"Did he seem ok to you? I mean did he show any signs of flu or not being himself?"

"During the day no but the night before I had stopped by his cabin around 8 but he was asleep. I just assumed he needed the rest"

"I see" Jamie said

"Is there any reason why you are asking Doc?" Lee inquired

"Not really. I asked Lynsey if Chip had been unwell before he left for the mission and she said that everything was fine. I just wonder why this took hold so quickly"

"I've wondered the same thing. The day he took ill first thing...he was not himself . I wouldn't say struggling to get out of bed but definitely fatigued...a little off colour perhaps" Lee explained

"Hmm sounds like the beginning of it all. It has obviously been a violent strain of virus and if he has been run down it could have accelerated everything" Jamie concluded

"Well it has been full on the last few months with the wedding and we have been at sea a lot" Lee looked at his watch and realised he really should be going.

"Thanks Doc I better be going. I'll catch you later". Lee left the Docs office reassured that normal service for the XO would be resumed shortly.


	11. Chapter 11

**NIMR**

Admiral Nelson waited patiently for Lee to arrive as he knew that he would be visiting Chip before he came on duty. He sat sipping his coffee and looked over the plans for the installation of the new radar system to Seaview. A knock at the door caught his attention.

"Come in"

Lee walked into the office whilst removing his cap.

"Good morning Lee. Good to see you. How is Mr Morton?"

"He is a damn sight better than a couple of days ago" Lee sighed.

"So I gather. I called Jamie earlier to get an update"

"I honestly thought we were going to lose him for a minute. When I got to the hospital yesterday…" Lee sighed. "I can't even think about it"

"It must have been difficult to watch. He is in the best place now. How is Lynsey?"

"She is shaken but keeping it together for Chip." Lee said as he poured himself some coffee and took a seat.

"She a strong girl and a very good match for him. I'm sure he will come through this just fine" The Admiral tried to reassure the young Captain. He had been through quite an ordeal himself in the last few days.

"I know. Doc assures me he should be fit in around six weeks" Lee responded

"Just in time for the test run" The Admiral could not contain his excitement with his new project. He felt the timing was not perfect with recent events but he couldn't change that now.

"That fast? That is good news. I wasn't expecting the new radar to be installed for at least three months" Lee said

"The deadline is tight - especially now with Chip on Sick Leave" The Admiral replied

"I know. We will have to manage" Lee sighed. He wasn't counting on having to do this without Chip when this project started three months ago.

Both men knew that not having Chip around would mean extra work and many long hours. They got started with splitting the list of tasks and went to work.

 **Medbay - 2PM**

Chip had slept for most of the day in between the x ray and tests Jamie had been running. It was now time for him to try walking again and he wasn't going to lie; he was dreading it. He couldn't believe the energy it took out of him and how difficult it was to do a little walking.

As like yesterday Jamie stood by him and Lynsey took Lee's place. He was still a bit dizzy and nauseous but he managed to get up and walked to the elevator and back. He felt quite proud of himself. When he settled back into bed he looked over at Lynsey and he could see she was exhausted.

"You need to go home sweetie" Chip suddenly announced in the quite room

"Want to get rid of me?" She asked him jokingly.

"Never…but you need a break Lyns. A proper one" Chip was concerned for his wife and was trying his best to get her to take time away from medbay. He didn't want her to leave but it was for her own good.

"I'm fine" She protested

"Lynsey….go home. At least for a few hours. You can drop by later" He said taking her hand in his.

Lynsey thought about it. She hadn't been home to her own bed in what felt like days nor something enjoyed something other than cafeteria crackers either.

"What if I went home then came back with something nice for you to eat later?"

"Sounds like a plan to me" He smiled

"Ok. Lee said he would drop by after work so I should be back by then" She reassured him

She put on her jacket and reached for her purse before stopping at Chips bed. Something was stopping her from leaving "I'm not sure about this Chip..."

"Lynsey…I am in a hospital bed and I can't walk without help. There are an excellent team of Docs and nurses here to help should I need it" Chip tried to reassure her.

She walked over and kissed him on the lips whilst gently touching his soft skin.

"No nurse as good as me though right?" She asked softly

"Not within a mile" He replied

Reassured by Chips arguments she kissed him one final time and left.

 **Captain Crane Office**

It had been a busy day at the institute. The Admiral and Lee had made a start to plan the test mission and assigned various crew members to different task forces. This was on top of the work they had already on their desk.

Lee was making a start on what he had decided as his last task of the day when Janet came into his office. Janet was Chips secretary who had been busy splitting Chips work into bundles for the Admiral and Lee to take care of.

"I'm so sorry Lee but these files had been assigned to Mr Morton and need to be completed by Monday for the budget committee" Janet said as she handed Lee the files.

"Sorry Janet. I did mean to stop by Chips office and collect them. I'll get them to you for Monday" he said looking for a space to put the files.

"Thank you Sir. There is quite a bit of work here to keep you going." Janet said looking round the paper piles on the Captain's desk. " If there is anything I can do to help just let me know"

"Thank you Janet. I may take you up on that offer by the end of his sick leave and please call me Lee"

Janet gave him a small smile before leaving to go back to her station. Lee looked to see if he had a desk underneath the mountains of paperwork that was before him. He gave up and continued back with what he was doing. An hour later he had decided that he had had enough for the day so he switched off the light and headed to Medbay to visit Chip before heading home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Medbay – 7pm**

Chip had been reading some magazine article when Lee walked into his room. Lynsey wasn't back yet but he expected her shortly. The Captain grabbed a chair and sat his weary body down. He must have looked tired and looked a bit dishevelled in his current state.

"How are things at the office" Chip asked as he observed his Commanding Officer's tired body language

"Just fine" Lee lied. "The Admiral is pushing for a test mission in six weeks"

"That's an incredible turnaround" Chip said choosing not to pursue his concern of Lee's exhausted state.

"I know. Hopefully you will be able to join us" Lee gestured with fingers crossed

"I hope so too. It's driving me crazy in here" Chip said as he tried to stretch his body a little from its restful state.

"Why don't we stretch your legs?" Lee asked

At first Chip wasn't keen but he felt like he needed a little exercise to get the blood moving around. He was becoming an old hand at the procedure for getting out of bed. He managed to get round and up on his feet fairly quickly although he still required a little help. He soon got into his stride as they passed the nurses station and the Doc smiled - he was glad to see him moving around. They made it a little further when Chip began to feel sick. Lee had noticed that Chip had become a little unsteady on his feet and thought he may be getting tired.

"You ok?" Lee asked

"I feel….a little sick...little light-headed" he replied lifting his hand to his head

Lee held onto his XO and helped him turn round to head back to bed. Chip was struggling to walk now but luckily Jamie had noticed his difficulty and fetched a wheelchair. Both he and Lee helped him back into bed just before he threw up all over the floor narrowly missing Lee but not the Doc.

"I am so sorry Jamie" Chip was so embarrassed. He hadn't been sick like that since he was a little boy.

"Don't be silly it's not your fault" Jamie said as he did a quick check and noticed that Chip had a slight fever and his blood pressure had dropped. He checked his drain wound and found it a little red and hot.

"Chip I think you have a small infection in your wound. I'm going to get the nurse to irrigate and dress it"

Chip nodded in agreement. He had felt pain from the drain site earlier in the day but thought, perhaps naively, that it would go away. Jamie left to get a nurse and no doubt change and asked one of the janitors to clean up.

Chip sighed. "That's all I needed – another complication"

Lee patted Chips shoulder sympathetically before helping him get more comfortable in the bed. He plumped up his pillows and got him a glass of ice cold water. Lee had noticed that there were small beads of sweat on the XOs forehead again so he got a face cloth and wiped his forehead as Jamie came back in with the nurse

"My fevers back isn't it?" Chip asked

"Slightly. Its 99 at the moment. Its been higher in days past" Jamie replied "It's nothing to worry about just yet". Jamie tried his best to reassure him and Lee who now stood like an expectant father behind him.

The Captain could see that his XO was deflated by this setback. He was just about to try and cheer him up when Chip said "I'm gonna throw up again". Lee managed to grab the basin for him in time and Chip was sick a few more times within the next half hour, the last coming as Lynsey arrived.

"Oh my god what's wrong?" She was panicked saying the state Chip was in.

"He has got a small infection in the wound but I don't think that is what is causing the vomiting." Jamie stated

"What is?" Lee asked

"The medication?" Lynsey asked

"It's a possibility. I'm going to order a change in his treatment and I think he would be a good idea to put him back on an IV to keep him hydrated and help raise his bp" Jamie said and left to see to it

Lee watched as Chip rolled his eyes. He was clearly frustrated.

"I just got rid of the IV" Chip said rather dejectedly

"I know honey but it will speed up the medication to help stop the infection. I would think Jamie will give you something to stop you being sick" Lynsey said trying to rally his spirits. The mention of this brought on another episode for Chip. He struggled to control the coughing and retching and he threw up.

Lee felt helpless standing by watching his friend suffer. He could only hope that the new course of action Jamie had planned would get him back on the right road to recovery.

Jamie returned as Lynsey was helping Chip clean up. He started the IV and the pinch to the skin made Chip flinch. He attached the IV and started the new medication as well as an anti-sickness drug like Lynsey predicted.

As the night wore on, Chip started to deteriorate. His temperature spiked and the ragged breathing had returned. Jamie was reviewing his chart and nothing jumped out at him except for the rapidness of the deterioration. He made his way back to the XO's room and began a fresh examination.

"Jamie...he is getting worse" Lynsey stated her voice edged with guilt from leaving her husband earlier in the day.

"I know Lynsey" Jamie said acknowledging her worry. He was worried too.

Chip's skin was now clammy and he was somewhat disorientated. He rambled aimless about procedures and rules aboard Seaview. Jamie asked a nurse to hold his arm while he drew some blood. He now had a suspicion of what it may be but required bloods tests to confirm.

"Jamie...what's going on?" Lee asked rather demandingly. He realised as soon as he said it, it sounded more like an order than a question. "I'm sorry Doc..I didn't mean that to come out so harshly"

Jamie nodded as he placed Chips arm back on the bed and brought the blanket up to his chest. "Lynsey..." he began "Chip has developed complications with the pneumonia"

"You think it's septicaemia don't you?" Lynsey said.

Jamie nodded. Lee stepped forward and asked "What's that?" Jamie went on to explain that it can be a complication from the pleural effusion. As Lee listened to Jamie, he had that same look on his face from that night on Seaview. It was serious then and it was serious now.

Lynsey sat by her now sleeping husbands bed as Jamie left to put a rush on the blood work. She wiped his forehead and made sure the nasal cannula was in the optimum position. Lee took a seat round the opposite site of the bed and they waited for Jamie to return.


	13. Chapter 13

Lynsey and Lee were getting restless as they waited for Jamie. For the past hour they had sat beside Chip as he slept and had watched him constantly for any small changes.

Lee began to wonder how this was all going to turn out. Right now, Chip should have been on his way back from San Francisco with Lynsey having just had the perfect honeymoon. Instead he was in this hospital bed. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Jamie returned.

Lynsey jumped at the sound of the door opening and turned round to see Jamie standing there.

"Doc" Lee started

"We have got the blood tests back and it shows that Chip is in the early stages of Sepsis" Jamie confirmed.

As the shock set in Lynsey crumpled into the chair beside her as Lee made his way round to her side of Chip's bed. Her tears began to fall on his uniform.

"What happens now?" Lynsey asked through her shaky voice.

"Well let's focus on the positive sign that we caught the sepsis early. I'm going to start him on two antibiotics"

"What about his breathing?" Lee asked a chip wheezed behind him in the bed

"I know that it sounds bad but there isn't a need to intubate him. His oxygen saturation isn't 100% but he is coping with his breathing" Jamie confirmed as he shifted around like he was hiding a secret. Lynsey could see he was uncomfortable.

"What else?" Lynsey asked rather anxiously. Lee noticed there were some medical staff by the door.

"I want to take the precaution and move Chip into the ICU"

The words stung both wife and friend but both understood the need for it right now. They moved aside as Chip was moved from his room to ICU.

Both Lynsey and Lee stayed until Chip settled down into a comfortable slumber. Jamie insisted that they both leave to get some rest.

"I can't leave him now Jamie" Lynsey protested

"Lynsey, you need to rest and so does Chip. I am going to give him a sedative to help him sleep" Jamie replied

"Come on Lynsey the doc's right. We can come back first thing" Lee said

Lynsey didn't want to leave. The last time she did Chip had taken a turn and she wasn't here to help him. She gripped his hand tightly and kissed him on the lips. She said "I love you and I'll be back first thing". She wiped her tears as Lee hugged her tightly as they left.

 **Morton Residence**

Lee had made sure that Lynsey had made it home safely. After he had gone she made herself some tea and sat down at their island in the Kitchen looking out onto the ocean. It had been a frustrating day – Chip had made a good start to the day but then this infection had made him poorly again. She lifted herself from the chair and made her way up to their bedroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas. She had felt a chill getting into bed so got one of Chips navy hood tops to wear. She could still smell him as she lay down on her side of the bed. It was so lonely without him. She grabbed his pillow close to her and tried to get some sleep.

 **Medbay – 11pm**

As he stood and watched the young XO sleep, he could see he was in anything but a peaceful sleep. He stepped around the bed and picked up the chart. Although not a doctor himself, he could read the rise and fall of numbers in temperature, blood pressure and fluid intake. There was no doubt that Chip had not had an easy ride of things.

"I didn't know you were here Admiral" Jamie said a little surprised to see him here so late.

"I just dropped by to see him for myself. I should have been here long before this" The admiral replied

"You are a busy man. You can't drop everything every time one of your crew gets sick" Jamie tried to calm him a little. He could see the worry on his face at the condition of his officer.

"How is he doing? I see from his chart it's been a little bit of a rocky road"

"You could say that. Hopefully we can get this under control"

Chip remained asleep throughout the conversation that Jamie and the admiral continued to have. No doubt helped by the sedative Jamie had given him earlier.

"So what's the plan now?"

"Well we will see how things look in the morning but I will continue the antibiotics for the next few days and see how we go"

The Admiral trusted Jamie to do the best by Chip. He nodded in agreement to his plan and placed a hand on Chips shoulder as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and emailed me regarding the story. I am so grateful for your words of encouragement.**

 **Morton Residence**

Lynsey woke up earlier than usual. She never did sleep well when Chip was away. She had a shower and dressed before heading downstairs to have something to eat. She looked out of the kitchen window as she waited for the coffee to brew. The storm from a few days ago seemed to have calmed and it looked like a more settled day. She was hoping that this outlook would be the same for Chip. A lot had happened in the last few days and she and Chip just needed today to be a better day.

 **Medbay – 7AM**

Chip slowly became aware of activity around him. He felt the now familiar feeling of the thermometer being placed in his right ear, the blood pressure cup on his left arm tightening and chink of his medical chart being placed back on the foot of his bed.

He opened his eyes to the bright light of the sun streaming through his hospital window. The nurse that was doing all of his checks smiled at him and told him that the Doctor would be in in a few minutes to see him.

As the nurse left Chip needed to move around a little. He had been lying flat on his back for days now and as a man who usually slept on his side, he was struggling to get comfortable. The place where the tube had been placed still caused him a little discomfort but it felt better than yesterday.

Jamie walked in and broke him out of his train of thought.

"Good morning Chip. How are we doing?" Jamie asked

"I don't know. I'm a little fuzzy on the details from last night. Am I in a different room?" He said looking round his surroundings.

Jamie went onto explain the events from the night before. He explained the need to draw some blood and check how he was responding to the treatment.

As Jamie drew the fresh blood Chip asked"Doc don't you ever go home? It feels like you are here more than I am"

"It feels like it believe me. It would be so much easier to leave here if I knew my patients were behaving themselves and sticking with the recovery plan"

"Who me?" Chip asked innocently

"Yes you Mr Morton."

Chip laughed a little but quickly got a reminder of why he lay where he was. He coughed harder with each breathe as Jamie helped him sit up. When he settled down Jamie took a listen to his chest.

"Well?" Chip asked

"There has been an improvement Chip. You can hear for yourself that that cough is still quite fierce but you are making progress."

"What about the wound infection?"

Jamie peeled away the dressing and although the wound was still a little inflamed it was much improved from yesterday.

"It looks better. We will continue with the antibiotics for the rest of the day and see how we are going. I don't think you should be up and moving today. Complete bed rest"

Chip was a little disappointed to discover that he was on bed rest for the day. "Ok Doc but can I request one thing?" he begged

"What's that?" Jamie asked finishing up labelled Chips fresh blood sample

"A shower and a shave?"

Jamie laughed. Chip probably would benefit from both. He was always very proud of his appearance and at the moment he was looking a little dishevelled and had four day growth on his face.

"Ok Chip but I will have to get the nurses to help you"

"Fine by me. When can we get started?"

Lee yawned as he entered medbay just after 7am with Lynsey. Neither of them had had a particularly restful night after leaving Chip last night. They made their way to Chips room expecting him to still be asleep. When Lynsey entered her husband's room she was alarmed to see that he was not there. She immediately went to the nurses station and asked where he had gone.

"Looking for me sweet cheeks" Came a voice down the corridor

Lee could see Chip coming down the corridor and smiled with relief. Lynsey left the nurses station and walked towards Chip. She took the place of the nurse that was pushing his wheelchair and they all headed back to his room. Lee helped him back into bed and placed his IV back on the stand.

Lynsey sat on the bed and was so pleased to see how much better Chip looked today.

"You are looking dapper today sweetheart" Lee said poking fun at his XO

"You look like you slept in that uniform" Chip replied

Lynsey laughed at the pair and for a second almost thought that she was back home listening to the pair of them on a Sunday afternoon and not in a hospital.

"Do you feel better after a shower?" She asked reaching for his hand

"Much. And shaving…it was becoming unbearable"

Lee stayed for almost an hour before heading to work. He felt quite positive as he left Chip and Lynsey seeing the progress he had made since yesterday. A small smile sat on his face and he hoped that things would now go smoothly.

After Lee left Lynsey sat by Chips side. "So…truth. How do you feel?" Lynsey asked

"I can't get anything past you can I?"

"I give you points for trying" Lynsey laughed

"I do feel better than I did but I don't ever remember feeling this weak. I'll never get back to work at this rate"

"What's the hurry?"

"I honestly don't know. I would much rather spend time with you. Granted I would like it to be somewhere other than medbay and it would have been too"

Lynsey looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Chip explained how he had planned a surprise trip to San Francisco. Lynsey began to tear up to think he had gone to all that trouble for her.

"Oh Chip..That is so sweet of you" She leaned in for a kiss and lay by his side on the bed.

"I wish we could be there now" Chip replied disappointed

"So do I. The most important thing though is getting you well. Surely we can move our dates?"

"I'm sure we can" Chip replied as he shifted around on the bed.

"Are you ok?" Lynsey asked concerned

"I'm fine but I am a little frustrated lying on my back the whole time"

"I know but it will only be for a few days. Hopefully we can get you home in a day or two"

"I'm all for that. I miss sleeping next to you"

Chip took Lynseys hand in his. The talking and shower had zapped a lot of his energy. Lynsey could see was on the verge on closing his eyes. She lay there with him until he drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**NIMR**

Lee was living through a paper nightmare. He had given up trying to get any paper off his desk in the last hour. However no-one, had got the memo (irony he thought) about stopping the paper from coming in. He had to do something to get back control. He decided that he would talk to the admiral as soon as he returned from city hall. He knew he couldn't keep this up for the next 6 weeks…he needed help.

 **Medbay**

Lynsey had been by her husband's bedside for the past two hours as he had slept. She had read practically every magazine from the waiting room and was slowly going out of her mind. As she looked at the window thinking how long that cobweb had been there Jamie came in to check on Chip.

"Hi Lynsey how are you?"

"I'm good Jamie. Just a little stir crazy in here" She replied as she shifted around in her chair

"I can see that. Why don't you stretch your legs or even better go home for a while. Chips not going anywhere"

Jamie could see her hesitation. The last few days had been difficult for both husband and wife. He tried to reassure her.

"He is doing well. I know he has had a set back or two but he is much better than he was. His bloods came back and he is responding to the antibiotics."

This brought Lynsey so much relief so burst into tears and hugged Jamie so tight he thought he would never escape.

"Thank you Jamie" She said as she wiped away her tears.

 **NIMR**

Lee had walked passed the same spot at least three times. He debated his thoughts more than a dozen times when he finally stopped and walked into Chip's office.

"Hi Lee – how are things?" Janet asked

"They are fine thanks" Lee replied.

Janet raised a small smile as she could see Lee was lying. She decided to push her luck a little.

"I'm glad you stopped by actually"

"You are?" Lee said eagerly

"I have another stack of paperwork to be signed off" Janet made her way over to the filing cabinet and lifted the first stack of papers she could gather

"Great" Lee said rather dejectedly

"Don't worry Lee…there shouldn't be that much more"

"There's _MORE?!_ On top of this bundle and the piles I have on my desk? Janet…. Please tell me you are kidding?" Lee pleaded

Janet laughed as she retrieved the stack of papers from Lee. He looked bewildered at this point.

"I am kidding Lee. Now…are you going to let me help you so you don't drown in this sea of paper?"

"Thank you Janet. Do you mind?" He asked looking as if all is prayers had been answered

"Of course not. I did offer you help from the beginning. I know how hard Chip works and you for that matter. You need help" She said sympathetically

"I do appreciate it Janet and so will Chip when he gets back to an empty desk"

"How is he doing? I heard he had a rough time of it the past few days" Janet stated

"He has. It's not been easy… it was touch and go for a bit"

"Is Lynsey ok?"

"She is shaken up with it all but you know those pair…get through anything together"

"That's true. A good match if you ask me"

"I completely agree. He'll be fine in a few weeks" Lee said hoping he wasn't jinxing his XOs recovery

"That's good to hear otherwise you would wear out the carpet of the office with all your pacing"

Lee smirked and realised Janet was right.

In the next few days that followed Lee and Janet worked out a system of what work they could share. Lee finally found his desk again as Janet proved to be every bit of the godsend Chip said she is. Lee realised that Chip was a lucky man to have her as his PA. How come he had missed out on getting her? Then he remembered why. During the period of Chip hiring a new PA, Lee had insisted that he didn't need one not even when Chip offered to share one between them. Chip the wiser of the two Lee now realised was right. He did need a PA. As soon as Chip was back at work he would broach the subject of sharing Janet with Chip. Right now he could enjoy the organisation and the breath of fresh air Janet had brought to his chaotic work life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Medbay – 3 days later**

After an uneventful few days Jamie had come through on his promise and was allowing Chip to go home.

"Now remember Chip, you are _not_ fit for duty. The only reason I am discharging you is because your wife is a nurse and I know you will be taken very good care of. No work, no exerting yourself and definitely no running" Jamie stated.

Chip was a regular runner and Jamie knew he would be tempted far too early in his recovery to attempt a run.

"I got it doc – no running" Chip surrendered

"It's important Chip. You know and hear for yourself that the pneumonia is still there and running especially will slow down your recovery – not to mention your return to duty"

Lynsey could see the last statement grabbed Chips attention. He was finding being absent from duty tough going already and she was sure he would do just about anything to speed up the process.

Just as Chip was enduring the rest of his lecture from Jamie Lee arrived."Ah I see I have arrived just in time for the dos and donts list. I must say it's quite refreshing to be hearing it without having to listen" Lee said feeling quite smug as Lynsey smirked in the corner. Chip was less than amused.

"I suppose I deserved that. Why are you so chirpy anyway?" Chip observed Lees upbeat mood

"Me? I'm just happy to see my XO on the mend of course" Lee said innocently

Chip made his way over slowly from the bed to the wheelchair Jamie had brought in to his room for his departure. Lynsey had packed up all of his gear and made her way into the hallway as Lee pushed Chip towards the elevator.

"I know that look. You have a new love interest" Chip stated

"No I don't" Lee said

"That was a quick response Lee. Anyone we know?" Lynsey teased him

"No" Lee said sheepishly

"So there is someone?" Chip asked

"Don't you have to preserve your breath or something?" Lee asked Chip wanting to get off this subject as quickly as it had arisen.

"Talking is about the only activity I will be doing for the next few days" He said dejectedly

"Weeks Chip" Lynsey corrected him

"Sorry….I meant weeks"

They left medbay and Lee helped Chip into the car as Lynsey packed the boot. He followed them home to help get Chip settled.

 **Morton Residence**

Chip was sitting on the sofa chatting with Lee about the test mission as Lynsey made some lunch for them.

"So how is the itinerary for the test mission going?" Chip asked as he sipped the coffee Lynsey had brought for him and Lee along with her homemade cookies.

"Its going well. We have had a couple of changes and the Admiral plans to meet with the committee within the next couple of weeks to confirm the details" Lee replied as he picked up one of the cookies

"That's sounds promising for it being on time. Who has been helping out with everything?" Chip now a little bit more together realising that Lee was bound to be overloaded with the work with him not being there.

"Chief and O'Brien have been helping out aboard and Janet has been dealing with the paperwork side of things" Lee replied

Lynsey walked into the living room and announced that lunch was ready on the patio if they wished. Lee helped Chip up from the sofa and made sure he was steady on his feet before he let go of his arm. They made their way outside to the patio. It was a beautiful day and the smell of the water was a welcomed change for Chip from the confines of medbay. As he breathed deeply he forgot about the pneumonia and let out a rack of a cough that continued for a minute or two. Lynsey handed him a glass of water and he took a sip for which he was grateful. They all sat down to lunch and talked about the current scuttlebutt – most of which had been Chips great adventure in the past week. As they finished their lunch, Lynsey noticed that Chip had barely touched his.

"Aren't you hungry darling?" she asked

"I'm sorry honey…I just don't have an appetite at the moment" He said admitting defeat and placing his fork and knife together on the plate

"Not to worry. It's the medication. You look a little tired.."

Chip had to agree, the journey home had taken out a lot of his energy

"Maybe I will go have a lie down" Chip pushed himself out of the chair and Lynsey and Lee both offered their help. Chip grabbed onto Lynseys hand and took her up on her offer of helping him upstairs.

"I'll clear the table here. Would you like some coffee Lynsey?" Lee asked

"That would be nice Lee. I won't be long" Lynsey replied as she helped Chip to bed.

It took a long time to get upstairs but eventually ten minutes later Lynsey came back into the kitchen and she made her way out to the patio to join Lee. He seemed deep in thought as she sat down.

"Is Chip ok?"

"He's asleep. Not before another round of coughing though. Today has taken a lot out of him" She replied pouring herself come coffee

"I couldn't help but notice he has lost quite a bit of weight" Lee stated with an air of concern

"Jamie said around 12 pounds" Lynsey said

"That's quite a bit for him to lose"

"I know. His appetite has been supressed with the antibiotics. I never thought I would see the day when I ate more than Chip"

Both of them laughed.

"You may even get to eat some of those homemade cookies for once" Lee joked

"Not too many I hope. This girl has to watch her figure!"

"So what happens with your work in the meantime? I'm guessing Chip won't be able to manage by himself at the moment" Lee asked

"Well…I have arranged for another week of leave but I am hoping after that Chip may be able to do a little a more by himself"

"I'm sure Janet and I could help out when you go back to work" Lee stated eagerly

Lynsey stopped and looked at him. She could see the sparkle in Lee's eyes when he mentioned Janet but she needed to be sure of what she suspected before she said anything to Chip.

"That would be a big help thank you Lee. I must call Janet and let her know how Chip is doing. He speaks so highly of her and know that I am grateful to her. Her organisational skills mean get to see my husband once in a while before 7pm" Lynsey said

"She has been asking after him. I'm sure she much prefers him to me at the moment. I feel I am taking advantage of her good nature asking her to do work that she isn't paid for"

"I take it things are busy at the office?"

"It sure is. I mean…and I don't mean this to sound disrespectful but I had no idea the amount of work Chip takes off my desk. We are barely coping" Lee said

"I know he works hard and he loves his job. I'm worried he is going to try and push back to duty too early"

"Don't worry Lynsey the workload issue will remain an office issue. I don't want Chip to feel pressured into returning too early."

"Thank you Lee I do appreciate it. It sounds like Janet has been your godsend"

"She sure has. She is quite a lady"

Lynsey smiled as he watched Lee sip his coffee. He deserved to find someone special to share his life with him.


	17. Chapter 17

After Lee left, Lynsey popped upstairs to check on her patient. She gently opened the door and found Chip as she had left him; asleep. She decided to leave the door open and made her way downstairs to get on with some chores. She had somewhat neglected her housework in the past few days and had to catch up. She loaded the dishwasher, did some laundry, cleaned the kitchen and made a start on dinner. She decided to stick to something simple to try and encourage Chip to eat.

Whilst dinner was cooking on the stove she set the table and made her way back upstairs. Chip had been asleep for over three hours and he was due to take his medication. She opened their bedroom door to find Chip lying on his back wide awake.

"Hey sleepyhead" She said as she made her way across to sit on their bed beside him

"Hi" he croaked

"Did you enjoy your rest?"

Chip seemed to be a little disorientated with his surroundings. Lynsey made her way over to her side of the bed and lay down beside him. She placed her hand on his chest and he held her hand. Her touch instantly made him feel at home.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked

"A little over three hours. It's almost time for dinner"

"I still feel tired" Chip replied. He didn't want his eyes to close but he felt his eyelids slide down

"That's to be expected. Why don't I get your pills then you can go back to sleep?"

Chip merely nodded and Lynsey made her way downstairs. She moved the pot from the stove and switched off the burner. She fetched what she needed and made her way back upstairs. As soon as Chip swallowed his medication he lay back down. Lynsey decided to do the same. She pulled the blanket over her already sleeping husband and lay her head next to his. Dinner would have to wait.

 **NIMR**

Lee was working behind his desk when the Admiral came into his office. "Afternoon Lee, how are things going?"

"Fine Admiral" Lee replied as he stood up to speak to the Harry. "We are making good progress with the paperwork for the test missions and Janet has begun your budget presentation"

"That's excellent news. Well done! I know how hard you and Janet are working"

"Thank you Sir. Yes Janet has really stepped up to help out"

"I hope you plan on treating that girl to a nice dinner as a reward Captain". The way the Admiral asked it sounded more like a statement than a question

"Of course Sir"

"I dropped by earlier and Janet said you had gone with Lynsey to collect Chip, How is he?"

"Yes Sir that's right. If I'm honest Sir..." Lee hesitated

"Lee? ...Spit it out"

"He is tired"

The Admiral laughed "What did you expect? He is in no shape to run a marathon" He wasn't trying to make light of the situation but at the Captains usual impatience and expecting far too much far too soon. Lee was an excellent officer and leader but patience was not one of is strong points.

"Exactly" Lee said taking a seat next to the Admiral as he poured a cup of coffee

"I'm sorry ...I don't understand"

"Admiral when I seen Chip today I could see that he couldn't do an awful lot and it got me thinking.. How on earth is he going to be fit for duty in six weeks?"

The Admiral sipped his coffee and placed his cup on the table. He could see how worried Lee was despite Mr Morton being on the mend.

"Lee I cannot begin to imagine the fear of watching a close friend be so ill as Chip has been. I won't deny that he has had his setbacks and it has not exactly been plain sailing. However, he made it home and that is all that matters now"

Lee nodded and accepted what the Admiral was saying. He felt like he had had a similar conversation with Chip when he was first conscious. The Admiral was right in all that he was saying and Lee had to have faith and give Chip time to recover. He couldn't rush the process and neither could Chip.

"Gut feeling Admiral...Is Chip going to be fit for the test mission?" Lee asked

Harry hesitated and hated to be wrong but this time he didn't think he was. "No...no I don't".

Lee stood up and walked back to his desk and took a seat. He looked back at the Admiral and said "Neither do I" He sighed "So we have a problem".


	18. Chapter 18

**Crane Residence**

As Lee placed his keys down on the sideboard, he took off his jacket and cap and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge and sat down at his kitchen counter. The past week or so had been so hectic and his routine had consisted of home, work and medbay. He took his beer upstairs and made his way to the shower before changing into more comfortable clothing. He ordered some take out and finished his beer while he waited.

When dinner finally arrived, he sat at his kitchen table and perused over the documents for the test mission. After his meeting with the Admiral he was trying to judge the tasks that could be delegated to other members of the crew that Chip would normally be responsible for. Although it was not yet a full gone conclusion that Chip would be absent for the mission, they had to be prepared. As Lee was making his way down the duties he suddenly had a bit of a brain wave. He jotted down the reasoning behind the proposal and would put it to the Admiral as soon as he seen him. His idea had to be worth consideration.

 **Morton Residence**

It was early evening by the time Lynsey had woken up. She got out of bed and tried her best not to disturb her still sleeping husband. She made her way downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee. She decided that she would have a light meal as she didn't think Chip would be awake at any point that night. As she sat eating the phone rang and it was Chip's mother Judith. She had been in contact with his parents during all of the ups and downs of the past week. Judith was worried about her only son understandably as was Doug, Chips father. Lynsey had told her of Chip now being home and resting which came as a relief to both parents. They were flying out to visit Chip within the next few days which Lynsey had to admit she was glad of. Chip was very close to his parents and his younger sister Kate.

Lynsey jotted down the details of their arrival and said her goodbyes for the night. She cleaned up her dinner plate and made her way upstairs and got ready for bed. Chip didn't stir the entire time and both Mortons slept peacefully throughout the night.

 **NIMR**

On a very wet day Admiral Nelson sat drinking his coffee as Lee came into his office. Lee seemed more himself and the Admiral barely got the chance to say hello before Lee put forward his late night proposal.

"You think that this is a good idea?" The Admiral asked

"Why not? It makes sense and with O'Brien due to be on honeymoon during the test mission I would say it was a viable option"

If they weren't struggling enough with staffing issues, O'Brien was getting married in a few weeks times. He would be the natural choice to serve as acting XO but the Admiral and Captain couldn't possibly ask him to delay his honeymoon; let alone his bride.

The Admiral thought was a few minutes and did his usual thing of pacing his office whilst rubbing his forehead. He stopped, turned round to face Lee and said "Let's try it". Lee smiled in response and made his way out towards Angie.

"Angie?" Lee asked "I need you to find Chief Sharkey for me"

"Of course" She responded and made her way to towards Seaview.

 **SEAVIEW**

"How we doing Ski?" Chief asked as he made his way down into the flying sub.

"Its slow progress Chief. How did we manage to do this so quickly in the first place?" Ski asked wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had spent the last day putting the flying sub back to its normal state.

"Sheer pressure I expect. A life was at stake" The chief responded

"Any word on Mr Morton Chief? I mean...will he be back for this test mission?"

"Word is he'll be back in time." Chief replied and he continued with his paperwork. He noticed Ski raise his eyebrows and turn back to work

"What's on your mind Ski?" Sharkey asked

"Nothing Chief...I just didn't expect him to be fit for duty by then. Not judging by the state we carried him out of here"

"I know what you mean but Mr Morton is one tough cookie. He wouldn't miss this mission for anything."

"Chief Sharkey!" Angie called

Sharkey made his way back up the ladder and seen Angie standing in front of him. She explained that he was needed by the Captain and the Admiral. Chief said goodbye to Ski and made his way to the office.

 **Nelson's Office**

Sharkey knocked on the door and came in once he heard the Admirals gruff "Come in". The Chief came in and the Admiral offered him a coffee and asked him to sit down.

"How are the repairs going Chief?" The Captain asked

"Oh just fine Sir. FS1 should be back to tip top condition by the end of the day" Sharkey replied as he sipped his coffee. He could sense the tension in the room and needed to know what was going on. "Is there something wrong Sirs?"

Both Lee and the Admiral sat down. " As you know Francis, Mr Morton has now left medbay and recovering very nicely at home. However, we think that there may be a possibility that he may not be fit for the test mission. As you know Mr O'Brien is going to be on his honeymoon so we have somewhat of a staffing challenge" The Admiral explained.

"Chief.. I have put this proposal to the Admiral and wanted to know what you thought of it" Lee said

"Me Sir? I don't know what I could offer you in terms of advice..."

"We don't want your advice Chief" The Admiral said

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm a little confused. If its not advice you want from me...what exactly do you want?" Chief asked wondering what he had stepped into.

"Chief...I need you to be acting XO for the test mission" Lee said.

Sharkey for the first time in a long time was speechless but the smile that now sat on his proud face was all the words the Captain and Admiral needed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Two weeks later**

Preparations for the test mission were well underway and the crew had managed to stay on track with a somewhat tight schedule. O'Brien had been the acting XO during Chips absence and he had been working very closely with Sharkey as he prepared to take over the role.

O'Brien had been supportive of the Chief and Sharkey had appreciated all the help he could get. He still couldn't believe it – never in his mind did he think a meeting with the Captain and the Admiral would have led to such an opportunity. He was well aware of a good few men who worked aboard Seaview who should have been offered the job but he had been the fortunate one…extremely fortunate he thought. The job was tough but he was loving every minute of it.

 **NIMR**

"We still on for dinner tonight?" Lee asked Janet as he stood in front of her desk

"Of Course. I'm looking forward to it. I've even skipped dessert at lunch so as I don't ruin my appetite" Janet replied with a smile.

Lee laughed. The two of them had been working closely that past couple of weeks and Lee had to admit that she really was a great girl. She was incredibly hard working and still managed to keep a smile on her face despite all of Lee's demands.

"I'll pick you up around 8pm?"

"That would be great if you don't mind. Aren't you going to visit Chip tonight?" Janet asked

"Yes I am. I'll pick you up straight after"

"Well if you are running late don't worry. Just give me a call and I can easily meet you at the restaurant" She offered

"I'm sure it will be fine but I will keep it in mind if I get delayed"

The pair said their goodbyes as Lee returned to his office for a meeting with the Admiral and Janet began another pile or prep work for the test mission.

 **Morton Residence**

Since Chip had been discharged from medbay it had been a challenging couple of weeks. He had had his good days and his bad. A visit from his parents in the first week had been a bit of a blur if he was honest. He had been sleeping a lot in the first 10 days of being home. Lynsey had returned to work after a week and his parents had stayed longer to help out with his recovery. This was his first day he had really been by himself.

Getting up and out of bed was the hardest part of the day. He had taken so many things for granted; getting out of bed, taking a shower; getting dressed. He was stilling needing help with all of his morning routine but each day it was becoming a little easier. Despite all of this he felt the worse thing was not being at work. He wasn't going to lie and say he could easily go to work and carry out his duties because he simply couldn't. As he got up off the sofa and walked to the kitchen he still had the shortness of breath and stopped at the kitchen counter to catch it. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made his way back to the sofa. He looked at the clock and realised that Lynsey would be home shortly. They were going to try a short walk to the end of the street today as Chip needed the exercise. He hadn't been outside since he had been home.

He opened the bottle of water and took a sip and placed the bottle on the table. He decided to watch a little TV to pass away his time. He began to wonder if he was going to ever get back to normal.

Chip realised he must have fallen asleep as the next thing he knew Lynsey was sitting in front of him.

"Hi there" She said with her smile

"Hi yourself. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep"

"Not to worry. Best thing you can be doing right now" Lynsey assured him as she leaned in for her kiss.

Chip kissed his wife and pushed her brunette locks away from her face.

"You still up for taking our walk later?" She asked

"Definitely – I need to get out of this house!"

"A little cabin fever setting in is it?" Lynsey asked as she took the groceries into the Kitchen. She knew that Chip was finding it tough being at home.

"I guess so. Strange I know for someone who works on a submarine" He replied as he had followed Lynsey into the Kitchen

"So what would you like for dinner? Little Steak?" She asked hold up steaks she had brought home.

"I'll try my best with it" Chip replied. His appetite was still somewhat absent and he had not gained back any of the weight that he had lost.

"Don't worry…I'm sure you will be back to eating us out of house and home in no time". Lynsey was worried about Chips lack of appetite and there were a few other things she had noticed in recent weeks. She was putting it down to his recovery and knew that it would take time.

She decided to put it to the back of her mind and she made start on dinner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much to all of the people who have read, reviewed and emailed me regarding this story. It is almost at an end and just out of curiosity I would be interested how some of you would like to see the story end. I am halfway into writing the end. Thanks once again. Hoping to get better with my updates!**

 **NIMR – 3 Weeks Later**

The Admiral was making his final checklist for the radar test mission in a few days. He almost couldn't believe that they were ready to set sail on the mission. In the past six weeks the crew had really pulled together working long hours and overcoming some technical difficulties to install the new system. No-one had worked harder than the ship's Captain. He really had led the crew to the point where they were at and Harry was grateful to have him on his beloved sub.

As the Seaview was set to sail in a few days both he and Lee had decided to give the crew a 24 hour leave as a reward. They needed them fresh for the mission and it would boost the morale of them all. Harry was sitting at his desk when Lee came into the office with some paperwork.

"Morning Admiral"

"Good morning Lee. Everything alright?"

"Yes fine. This is the final paperwork for the mission and present and correct. Sharkey has finalised the supplies list with Janet"

"Excellent."

The Admiral made his way over and poured a cup of coffee for himself and Lee. He took a seat across from the Captain and he handed him the coffee.

"So how are things with you and Janet?" The Admiral enquired

"We are good thank you." He replied with a smile. They had spent quite a bit of time together off duty in the past few weeks. The Admiral approved of their budding romance and it was nice to see both of them so happy.

"Good good. You make sure you hang onto that one. I don't know how we would have managed in the past few weeks without her" Harry said

"Don't worry. I have made sure she knows we all appreciate her. "He replied.

"Have you spoken to Chip this morning?" The Admiral asked as he wondered back to his desk

"No I haven't. He said he would swing by after seeing Jamie" Lee replied sipping his coffee. Chip had a check-up to see how he was recovering. Lee had spoken to him regarding Sharkey as acting XO if he didn't make the mission and he had been in agreement with Lee and the Admirals personnel decision.

"I bet he feels like these six weeks have been the longest of his life" Lee said

"I know but when I seen him last he was looking much better if still a little thin. Lynsey said that he has had real problems with his appetite since the pneumonia"

"Yeah I managed to speak to Jamie about that. He doesn't seem overly concerned about it. He has put it down to the medication and Chip did have to take it for quite a while to fight off the infection" Lee stated

"Well let's just see what Jamie has to say" Harry said and Lee agreed. They was no good in guess work. They would know sooner rather than later.

 **MEDBAY**

Chip was a little early for his appointment with Jamie and was waiting for him to come and fetch him from the waiting area. As he sat he looked at the table full of navy magazines and press and he was sure he had read practically every one of them at least twice while he had been on sick leave. Just as he was about to have a look Jamie came down the corridor.

"Chip it's nice to see you – You want to come in?" Jamie asked gesturing to his office.

Chip got up from the chair and walked along the corridor with Jamie to his office. He took a seat as Jamie closed the door behind them.

"So how have things been?" Jamie asked looking through Chips medical file

"It's been slow progress but I feel I am getting there" Chip replied

"You certainly are looking better than a few weeks ago. Let's get you checked over then we will see where we are ok?

Chip nodded as he took off his shirt for Jamie to listen to his chest. He was so desperate to get back to work and although he wouldn't admit to feeling completely himself he would do anything to get past this physical.

Amongst the battery of tests he faced including more x-rays, bloods and a weight check, today Jamie was pushing him to complete a fitness test as well. Chip had resumed a light running schedule but it was nowhere near his usual regime. When he had completed the fitness test he felt like his lungs were on fire. His recovery rate was somewhat slow but then again what did he expect after everything? Since leaving medbay he had been pumped full of drugs, slept a lot and sat around a lot of the time. Jamie left him to get showered and changed and he would meet him in the office when he was ready.

Jamie sat at his desk reviewing all of Chips tests and he had to admit although it had been a struggle Chip was fit for light duties. However Jamie was torn. As a doctor he knew that there was an employee fit for duty but having seen Chip being so ill and to know what he was like, he had a niggling feeling that he wasn't quite fit to return to work. Lost in his thoughts a knock of the door broke him from his dilemma and Chip came in and sat down.

"Can I offer you a coffee? " Jamie asked reaching for a cup for himself

"No thanks Jamie. Not really something I drink a lot these…." Chip suddenly stopped talking

"days?" Jamie finished for him

"Yes. Sorry….I haven't been using my brain for a while. Think it's turning to mush" Chip replied

"Well sometimes you can lose the taste for things if you have been ill" Jamie said sitting down

"So Doc…what's the verdict? Chip was anxious to see what the last two hours had proved in terms of his fitness.

"Well if we have a look at your x ray first….." Jamie began. Over the course of the next few minutes he went on to explain that although there was some scarring on Chips lungs it was relatively minor However he would be more likely to develop a chest infection if he had a bad flu. His bloods were good and showed no infection anymore. The only think that Jamie was concerned about was Chips lack of catch up with the weight he had lost. At his last physical 6 months ago he was 155lbs and today he was around the 148lbs. As Chip listened to all the details Jamie was relaying to him he felt more positive but still needed to hear those three little words.

"So can I return to duty?" Chip asked

"That's depends"

"On what?"

"How are you feeling Chip?"

"I feel fine" Chip replied. Jamie made a look that Chip had seen him use with Lee.

"Really?..." Jamie said doubting the response he had gotten. Jamie had noticed that Chip looked a little gaunt and tired. His body had been through a lot and Jamie wasn't convinced enough even though the test results put Chip in the clear.

"You can't expect me to be completely back to normal. It was hardly a straight forward case of pneumonia Jamie" Chip had become a little curt with Jamie and he immediately regretted it. Jamie had been so supportive throughout all of this horrid time and he didn't deserve the tone Chip was aiming at him. "I'm sorry Jamie…I'm just so frustrated at being on the side lines. Everyone else is involved in this great thing and I'm stuck at home climbing the walls"

"I can understand that Chip really I can. But you have to understand how ill you were. It changed so quickly; a flu that turned into pneumonia in a blink of an eye and given the reaction you had to the medication you are right it was anything but straightforward. You have taken a battering in the last few weeks so I want to make absolutely sure that I can put you on a Seaview and have no doubt that it will be detrimental to your health. Do you understand that?" Jamie asked sincerely

"Of course I do Doc. I know you are concerned and I appreciate that a lot. I'll understand your decision" Chip replied

Jamie stood up as Chip shook his hand and left his office. He now had to contend with the Admiral and Captain but he was doing what was best in the best interests of his patient.


	21. Chapter 21

As Chip walked across the car park to the Institute offices he stopped and chatted with a few colleagues who he hadn't seen it what felt like a very long time. He had promised Lee that he would stop by the office after he had ben to see Jamie. He held a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Janet to show his appreciation for all her hard work in his absence. She had also been to visit a few times and kept him up to date with the mission details.

He entered the institute and walked up the stairs taking a breath as he reached the top. Gone were the days, just for now he hoped, when he used to sprint up and down without stopping to think. He composed himself and knocked on the door and went in. Chip barely had a chance to say hi as Janet leapt up from her desk and put her arms around him.

"Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!"

"Miss me?" Chip replied just managing to escape her crushing hug.

"Have I ever!"

Chip smiled. He had always had a good working relationship with Janet and they got along very well. She knew just how to cope with Chips work routine as well as when to hold things back when it seemed to be a never ending trail of work.

"Here. These are for you" Chip said as he gave Janet the bouquet and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Chip they are beautiful; what are these for?" She said gesturing to the flowers as she placed them on her desk

"For being you. I really appreciate you stepping up and helping with all the work Lee has been doing and lets face it… you have been running this office for the past 6 weeks"

"You are most welcome and I would do this anytime but that doesn't mean you get to be ill again. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" He said saluting his work wife.

As the two of them caught up Lee came in to the office.

"Chip! Good to see you" Lee said patting his friend on the back "How did the check-up go?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Chip I completely forgot to ask!" Janet said feeling rather guilty

"Don't worry Janet. It was fine I guess. The fitness test was tough going but I'm still standing" He joked

Lee could tell that Chip was uncomfortable with the conversation. He had a way of disappearing from the conversation when he didn't want to talk about something. Lee was concerned with the XOs lack of relief from the check-up. Although Lee and the Admiral were not 100% sure Chip was not going to be fit they had been practical and been prepared for him not making the test mission.

Seeing that the boys needed some time alone, Janet made her excuses and left the two of them to talk.

"So, what's wrong? For a man who just got what sounds like a green light to return to work you don't seem happy?

"That's because I don't think Jamie is going to clear me" Chip said sitting down

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know…he seems to be reluctant. He mentioned my weight still being down and there is some scarring on my lungs"

"So there have been some after effects from the sepsis and pneumonia?"

Chip nodded. He felt relieved to be on the mend but deflated thinking about how the illness had left its mark. He had never felt as vulnerable in his life as he had in the last few weeks. He had lost confidence in his health...not ideal when you are the XO of Seaview.

 **Admiral Nelsons Office**

Harry sat at his desk signing some papers when Angie came into the office with his coffee.

"Here's your coffee Admiral and Jamie is waiting to see you"

"Thanks Angie you can send him in"

Angie directed Jamie into the office and he closed the door behind him.

"Jamie how are things?"

"Oh you know…overworked underpaid" He laughed. He was trying to break the tension as they both knew why Jamie was sitting in his office.

He had the Admirals full attention now and was ready and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"So Doc…how is my XO shaping up?"

Jamie went on to explain Chips test and fitness results. He also explained about the scarring that had now been left on his lungs.

"So are you clearing him for duty?" Harry asked

"He is fit for duty Admiral but I don't think he is ready" Jamie stated

The Admiral chuckled. "I'm sorry Jamie I'm a little confused"

"You can see for yourself that Chip is recovering but when you look at him can you honestly say you think he is ready to return to Seaview?"

The Admiral had not been aboard when Chip was taken ill but he knew by speaking to Lee and Jamie that it had been a troubling time for them as well as Chip. They were both people who could keep it together in a crisis and the Admiral had suspected that even they had struggled to take everything that had happened in their stride. Lee had been like a cat on hot coals since they had returned and he was visiting Chip at every opportunity. Jamie had kept a very close eye on Chip during his recovery which the Admiral thought at first was the Doc doing his job but now he is beginning to think it's a concern he still has about Chips wellbeing.

Just as the Admiral was about to answer Lee knocked and came into the office.

"I guess I don't need to ask what you two are talking about" Lee said as he pulled a chair over

"Mr Morton" The Admiral replied

"He just left" Lee said

"So what are we thinking? " Lee asked aiming the question at both men

"I think he needs some leave before returning" Jamie said.

Lee turned and looked at the Admiral and waited for him to voice his opinion.

"I have to agree with Jamie. On paper he may look fit but I think he needs a bit of down time before he returns"

Lee closed his eyes and washed his hand over his face. Chip had been right and Lee knew this wasn't going to do much to boost him

"You disagree Lee?" Jamie asked

"I think that you both have a good point and yes….I do have to agree. If it's any better for you he had a feeling he wasn't going to be passed as fit for duty" Lee said

"I think he needs some leave not necessarily sick leave" Jamie said.

This had got Lee thinking. Maybe Jamie had a point...


	22. Chapter 22

**Morton Residence**

Chip had made his way home and was now sitting out on the deck. It was a warm day and he was enjoying the fresh air. Being indoors so much he hadn't forgotten how nice it was to have the cool breeze from the ocean on his face. He took a sip of his water and watched the world pass by as he waited for Lynsey to return home from work.

She had called him a couple of times earlier; obviously during a break in her shift and Chip had been unable to get back to her since she left her messages. He listened to her voicemail again and smiled as he heard her voice. She had nursed him back to health and he didn't know how he would have coped if she hadn't been by his side every day.

Lynsey was parking the car in the driveway and noticed that Chips SUV was parked up. She was slightly anxious to go into the house. Not because she didn't want to see Chip but she wasn't sure how things had gone with Jamie. Despite this testing time for the Morton's one thing she had enjoyed was that when she came home from work, Chip was home. It was rare that this was the case and she almost didn't want him to return to work so he could always be there. She realised that this of course was a pipe dream. As much as she knew Chip loved her very much his job was very important to him and that is also why she loved him so much. A dedicated officer and a complete gentleman. She grabbed her bag from the car and walked into the house.

"Chip? Honey you home?" There wasn't a response from anywhere so she made her way through to the kitchen and saw that the patio doors were open. She walked out to the deck and seen Chip sitting staring at the ocean. She made her way over to him and placed her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, when did you get home?" Chip asked being distracted from his daydream.

Lynsey made her way round to Chip and sat on his lap. "Just now" she smiled.

Chip held his wife's back and pulled her close to him.

"So…" Lynsey hesitated "How did the visit with Jamie go?" Her heart was racing with the anticipation of what Chip was going to reply.

"It went ok. He said that all my bloods were normal"

"And the x-rays? How are the lungs looking?"

"He said that there was some scarring" Chip said sighing.

"Ok. Just some?"

"Yeah. Nothing that is going to stop me retuning to duty"

"So are you fit for duty?"

"Medically yes"

Lynsey was trying to understand why her husband wasn't at least smiling at this good news. Or was that the problem; did he think it was good news? During the first couple of days when Chip came home, Lynsey found it difficult to hold a conversation with Chip. He was still extremely tired and the medication had him a little zoned out when he was conscious. She didn't hear the full story of what had happened aboard Seaview. Sure Jamie and Lee had told her what happened but Chip had not said very much. She wondered if it was maybe because he couldn't remember but as the days and weeks passed by she realised that he hadn't spoken much about it because he didn't want to.

One night she had woken up and Chip wasn't beside her. She had gotten out of bed and found him downstairs sitting at the kitchen table in the darkness. He had poured himself a malt whiskey and swirled the glass round in his hand. He didn't drink it but instead he stared at it. Lynsey knew that this was not how her husband behaved. Chip did like the odd beer but he was not one for whiskey or much alcohol at all. That night she didn't switch on the light nor did she confront her husband as to how he was feeling. Chip would tell her in his own time and she would not push him.

"Chip..are you ready to go back to work?"

Chip looked into her eyes as she sat there holding his hand. He knew that Lynsey would support him no matter what.

"I want to go back to work."

"Then what's stopping you? "

Chip moved Lynsey out of his lap and walked over to the balcony. He turned his back on the ocean and leaned against the post and turned to face her.

"I know when I came round I asked Lee and Jamie what happened but the truth is…I remember everything. I remember…being helped to my cabin, I remember feeling them lift me onto the stretcher taking me to sick bay. I remember feeling that….I couldn't breathe"

Lynsey was watching her husband completely fall apart in front of her. She didn't run to him and throw her arms around him and say "it's all alright" because clearly for Chip it wasn't.

"What else do you remember?"

He hesitated and gestured to his chest "The tube being down my throat….the tightness in my chest but that wasn't the worst of it"

"What was?"

"I lay there feeling that it wasn't just my life slipping away… it was ours" His eyes were filled with tears; he was reliving everything about that day. "I was going to lose you…I don't want to ever lose you"

Lynsey walked over to her husband and took her hand in his. She placed his other hand on his heart "Every time you feel your heart beat…you'll have me". Chip was overcome with emotion and completely broke down. They held each other tightly and cried together. The wall was down and now they could rebuild it together. With or without Seaview.


	23. Chapter 23

**NIMR**

Lee had left Jamie with the Admiral and made his way back to his office. They had decided that for this mission it was best that Chip stayed in Santa Barbara. It was a decision they had agreed on with a heavy heart but there was sound reasoning behind their decision. Although Chip would not be placed on Sick leave he would have the option to stay at the institute and break into returning to duty gently or take some leave. Jamie had made it clear that Chip was to be placed on light duties for at least two weeks then gradually build up to full duties as XO.

Seaview was scheduled to be at sea for five days before returning to port to review the new radar system. Lee was going to miss Chip on the mission. This was the first time that they hadn't sailed together and on top of that he had no-one to play a hand of gin with. Maybe he could win a hand or two against the Chief…or for this sailing only his XO.

The afternoon passed by and Lee was just about ready to leave. He gathered up some paperwork and letters to be completed whilst he was gone and since Janet had now agreed to act as secretary for both him and Mr Morton he would drop this to her before he left for the evening. He walked round to her office and noticed she was busying filing.

"Knock Knock" he said

"Hi there. Where have you been hiding today? I haven't seen you all day" Janet closed the filing cabinet and made her way back to her desk.

"Yeah it's been busy today. I was wondering while I am away on the test mission if you can have these letters typed and sent? All the details are on this top sheet of paper." Lee put them on her desk

"Sure thing" Janet placed them in her tray to be completed on Monday. She could see that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

Lee shook his head and perched himself on the edge of Janet's desk. "Chips not making the trip with us"

Janet sighed and could see the disappointment in Lee's face. " Do you think you can put up with it just being you and me for a bit longer?"

Janet knew what he meant. "Of course I can" She smiled. "Although I will say this…Chip does bring me coffee in the morning"

Lee laughed. "Got it. The first day I am back I will bring you coffee. If you are really lucky I may even stretch to a pastry"

"Hmm…you may be my new favourite" They both smiled at one another. Lee took her hand in his "I'm going to miss you" He said

"I'm going to miss you too" She replied placing her other hand on top of his.

"I have really loved spending time with you these past few weeks and you have helped me more than you will ever know" He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Does this mean then that I am dating the boss?" She asked

"Guess it does" Lee smiled

"I hope it comes with benefits" she said laughing as she stood up and hugged Lee tightly. It wasn't just her helping Lee these past few weeks but Lee helping her. Their mutual friendship for Chip had brought them closer and they were both grateful for that. They had found something special and they were hoping it could be as good as what Chip had with Lynsey.

 **MORTON RESIDENCE**

A couple of hours had passed by since Chip and Lynsey were on the deck. Chip now lay asleep on the sofa as Lynsey held his head on her lap and softly stroked his hair. He seemed at peace for the first time in a long time and Lynsey was relieved he had opened up.

They had not heard from Jamie so far but after they had talked they had both decided that Chip was not ready to return to duty. Although the physical effects could no longer be heard both were aware that Chip was not himself. He needed a bit more time to recuperate to be ready to return.

The doorbell rang and Lynsey gently lifted Chips head and placed a pillow to replace her lap and went to answer the door.

"Hi Lee. Please come in" She moved out of the doorway as Lee entered removing his cap. She gestured to the living room and Lee could see that Chip was asleep. They walked through to the kitchen.

"Can I offer you a drink Lee?"

"No thanks I'm fine. I just wanted to talk to Chip briefly"

"Do you want me to wake him? He won't mind. He has been expecting you actually. Or Jamie"

"No its ok leave him to rest. I think he already knows what I am going to say anyway"

"I think I do too"

Lee nodded. "While Jamie thinks he is fit for duty we think he needs to take a break before he returns. I think both you and I know that he needs a bit more time"

Lynsey nodded. She could see that Lee felt uncomfortable having this conversation and she couldn't let him suffer. "Lee its ok. Chip knows himself that he is not ready to return to work. He wasn't expecting you to come over tonight and say that he was going on the mission"

"I know he does. We talked this afternoon but I feel that I am letting him down leaving him behind"

"Nonsense. You and I both know that 6 weeks was going to be ambitious from the start. We have seen Chip at his worst in these past weeks. No-one knows him better than you and I. It's ok Lee; He is going to be just fine" She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know he will be. I'll kill him if he's not" Lee said just to convince himself. He stood up and took out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"While we are gone he is going to need something to do. Can you give this to him when he wakes up?" He asked handing it over to Lynsey

"Of course I will. Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for everything. I really appreciate you and everyone's support in the last few weeks and I know Chip does too."

"You are most welcome. That is what families are for" He replied. He gave Lynsey a kiss and put his cap back on as he headed towards the door. He looked through the living room door and see Chips sleeping form unmoved and he smiled as he left.

 **DOCKSIDE – 3 days later**

Seaview was bobbing about in her pen as a hive of activity went on around her. The supplies were being loaded as Lee, the Admiral and the acting XO were making their way through the checklist.

"I'll set the special sea detail sir and check the loading progress" Sharkey said

"Thank you Mr Sharkey" Lee replied

He left them to it as he set about his new duties. Thirty minutes later they were ready to get underway and they were about to make their way aboard. As they made their way towards the bridge Chip made his way down the loading bay. He felt a little out of place in his dark jeans and white t-shirt and he stood out amongst all the khaki uniforms.

"Hello Sir. It's good to see you!" Sharkey was just elated to see the XO. Chip shook his hand and wished him luck on his first mission as XO.

"Thank you Sir. I have a lot to live up to." He said with a slightly nervous quiver in his voice

"You will be absolutely fine Commander. You are a very capable officer" Sharkey smiled and said his goodbyes.

"Hello Chip – how are you?" The Admiral asked

"I am doing just fine Admiral" Chip smiled

"We are going to miss you on this you know" The Admiral said as he gestured to the sub

"Thank you Sir. That means a lot but we know that I am not quite there yet" He replied

"I know but you will be. You enjoy the rest because no doubt we will have plenty to keep you busy upon our return"

"Yes Sir – I will do my best" he said as the Admiral turned and made his way aboard

Lee walked a little along the dockside with Chip before he boarded Seaview.

"Lee I have come to say thank you for everything" Chip said stopping them both in their tracks

"There is no need. I know you would do the same for me" He replied

"I don't just mean in the past few weeks; I mean re-organising my honeymoon". Chip smiled

Lee had not seen him smile like that in a while. He wanted to do something to help Chip complete his recovery and begin his married life properly like he was planning to do all those weeks ago.

"Well…what are best men for?" He replied.

"I don't know but I get the feeling that I will know shortly" Chip jested to him. Lynsey had filled him in on the budding romance between Lee and Janet. Chip had completely approved and like Lynsey he thought it was time Lee had someone special to share his life with.

Lee smiled but didn't take the bait. They had reached the bridge and Lee had to go.

"Well here we are" Lee said and he turned towards Chip

"Yes here you are. You better get going; Seaview's Captain can't be seen to be late"

Lee gave Chip a hug and patted him on the shoulder before crossing the bridge. Chip stood and watched the Captain go into the hatch and close the door behind him. He watched Seaview leave and he closed his eyes and took a long deep breathe taking in the sea air. He opened his eyes as he felt Lynsey grab his hand and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yes…I think I am. You ready to go?"

"I've been ready for since the day I met you" She replied

"Good to hear because so was I" Chip smiled and kissed his beautiful wife. In one swooping moment he lifted his bride and carried her along the dockside setting out on their own special little mission. Operation Honeymoon.


End file.
